


You Save Me

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Grace Bonds, M/M, Switching, Whump, Wing Kink, alternate ending to season 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain is running Dean into the ground and Cas develops a way to save him. The result is something that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...
> 
> This is the result from an RP with my dear friend, Erica, whom I met on Omegle, and our friendship has blossomed into creating this.
> 
> We began writing it about half-way through season 9 and we were playing off of canon and then when the finale happened, we both rejected it and made it into something different!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title of the fic is from one of my ultimate Destiel songs, "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney.  
> ______________
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place sometime around 9x18 and is mostly porn. Sorry! But it establishes their relationship! uwu

Things hadn’t been going all that great for Castiel recently. He was on his own, again, while the Winchesters went off and continued their hunt for Abaddon. He’s an angel again, which could be a good thing, but the Grace in his body is not his own.

He sits on the bed of his hotel room with thoughts of Metatron and how in the world he’s going to find him. His followers have been doing an excellent job with their research, but it hasn’t been enough. Metatron is very good at what he does and finding him will not be easy.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a very-human habit that he’s picked up during his short time as one. He grabs his phone that’s sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and holds it in his hands. He wants to check on Dean and Sam. To see how they’re doing. But he’s not even sure if Dean wants to hear from him right now.

He unlocks it and begins to dial Dean and figures that the worst he could do is hang up on him.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey buddy, you doing okay?”

“I’m fine. Thank you. How are you and Sam?”

Dean sounds oddly relaxed and Cas is relieved, “Oh, you know. Same old thing. Still looking for Abaddon.”

“I hope you find her.”

“Me too. You still looking for Metatron?”

“Yes, but it’s not as easy as I have been anticipating. We don’t have a strong lead on his location.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. You’ll find him.”

“I hope so.”

The conversation continues for a few more minutes. They’ve moved on from talking about Abaddon and Metatron to some more casual things, as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

“Dude, let’s meet up at a bar or something. I can be your wing-man and we can find you a hot chick tonight. You deserve to relax a bit.”

“Dean, I’m not-“

“I don’t care, man. Where are you?”

He sighs, “At a hotel. About an hour outside of Lebanon.”

“Good. There’s a bar called Tubby’s about a 30 minute drive from me. Meet me there?”

Cas considers it. He wants to see Dean, sure. But the last time Dean tried to hook him up with a woman, things didn’t turn out so well.

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

Dean smiles, “Great. See you there.”

Dean gets up and walks out of his room to where Sam is in the living room. “I’ll be back later. I’m going out.”

Sam peeks at Dean over the top of his book, “Where are you going?”

“What are you, my babysitter? I’m just going out to a bar. Don’t wait up.” He practically skips out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tubby’s has been one of Dean’s go-to bars lately. It’s small, but not too small. There’s pool tables and darts and the beer on tap is only some local brews, but Dean loves it. It’s in a big enough city where there’s always new people there so hopefully he can find someone for Cas. He sits himself at a table and orders two beers.

Cas shows up a few minutes after Dean and makes his way to where Dean is sitting.

“Hello, Dean.” He says as he pulls the chair out across from him.

“Heya, Cas. Glad you can make it. Here. It’s on me.” He slides the beer over to him with a wink.

A few minutes go by of comfortable silence and Dean finishes his beer. He places it down and lets out a sigh of contentment. “Alrighty, Cas. It’s show time. Do you see anything you like?”

Cas thinks to himself, “ _Yes, you idiot, I like you.”_ But he dare not say it. He’s been doing a good job of suppressing his feelings for Dean lately, something he’s gonna have to continue to do.

“I don’t understand what you want me to do here.”

Dean looked across the table, “Nothing too complicated.” He says with a smile. “Just have a few drinks. Loosen up a bit and if you happen to see a hot piece of ass that you’re interested in…well then, we can go from there.”

He doesn’t want to play this game. But it seems to make Dean happy. Cas grabs the beer sitting in front of him and downs the rest of it in one nervous gulp. He slams the empty bottle down on the tabletop and points across the room towards a small group of people, “There.”

“That was fast, dude.” Dean said looking over at the group that Cas was pointing at. “Okay, first of all, you look way too nervous to be hitting on anyone. They don’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, so let’s get you chilled out a bit or else you’ll scare the chick off.” He looks back at the group, “Or guy. I don’t know what you’re into. No judgment either way, though.” He clears his throat.

“I’m going to need another drink.” He says as he gets up from the table and walks towards the bar. He returns and places the newly emptied bottle next to his previous one. “I think I’m ready now.” He starts walking towards the group of people.

Dean watches Cas make his way over to the group. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised at Cas just going for it like that. He watches him for now thinking he might as well see if the little nerdy dude can handle it on his own. If he strikes out, there’ll be another one for sure.

He makes his way towards the group and taps one of the guys on the shoulders and begins talking with him.

“Shit.” He says when he sees Cas talking with a guy. “Cas…” He said trying to wave him back over.

He shrugs Dean off and continues talking with the man.

Well, never mind then. He was going to tell Cas that you had to take a different approach when it came to hitting on guys. But it looks like Cas doesn’t need the help.

A few words were exchanged between, nothing too intimate when all of a sudden Cas finds himself with a face-full of stranger who he thinks his name is Jeff. But he’s not sure. Cas leans into the kiss by wrapping his arms around the other guy.

Dean has to pick his jaw up from the floor because he never in a million years expected Cas to get lucky this quickly. What the hell could he have said to the guy to make him want to kiss Cas so badly? He looks away for a moment. He thought he would be happy for the guy. That was the plan after all. Take Cas out and get him some ass. However, he feels suddenly jealous and a bit possessive. He frowns and picks at the label on his beer bottle.

After a minute or so of kissing the other man, Cas suddenly has the feeling that this isn’t right. It’s not what he wants. He pulls away from Jeff and mutters a quick apology before walking back to Dean, feeling worse than before.

Dean looks a bit surprised when he sees Cas is back and then goes back to peeling at the label. “What happened? It seemed like you were doing pretty damn good back there.” He asks, trying to keep his voice light. He’s not going to ruin this for Cas because of his own hang ups.

Cas shrugs and simply states, “He’s not what I initially thought I wanted. Sure, he looks similar to you-“ He cuts himself off as an intense blush creeps over his entire chest, neck and cheeks with the fear of having just said too much.

Dean looks up and makes eye-contact with the angel. “Looks like me?” He asked, sure of what he had heard but wanted to see if he could get Cas to say anything else on it.

In his mind, Cas is thinking of a million different ways to apologize. He surely just overstepped some kind of boundary here.

With Cas not responding, he takes another drink of his beer and decides to shift gears a little bit on his tactics for the night with the help of alcohol keeping him feeling carefree. He deserves a night of fun, too. “So, what would it take to get you to go home with me tonight?” He asks using his smooth and charming tone that he reserves for picking up people.

He freezes in mid-thought and locks eyes with Dean. Shocked. “Wait. You…are you _actually_ asking me that?” He tries to not sound too hopeful, but the shock from Dean’s question can be blamed as well.

“I don’t see anyone else sitting across from me.” Dean says with a rather suggestive wink. “I guess that that guy over there didn’t do it for you. But maybe I could show you a good time tonight.”

He looks away from Dean and smiles. “I would actually really like that, Dean.”

He smiles at the man sitting across from him. This definitely wasn’t the plan for tonight, but Dean is getting tired of stuffing down his feelings for the angel. If they wake up in the morning and regret it, they can blame the alcohol and go back to the way things were before.

As Dean tries to quickly finish off his beer, “I have a confession, Dean.”

“What is it?” Oh no, Cas changed his mind. Great. Awesome. Way to go, Winchester. Way to ruin your friendship with the only dude, besides your brother, that actually cares about you.

“I was secretly hoping to not meet anyone here tonight. I was contemplating whether or not to sabotage myself. But then I saw that man, he looked so much like you, I thought…I thought that I could sleep with him to help me get over you. But I didn’t even realize how much I wanted the real you. I’ve wanted you for so long, Dean. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

It feels as if the entire weight of the world was lifted off of Dean’s shoulders at Cas’ confession. “Well, you know me. I didn’t figure how much I wanted you either until I saw you sucking face with that hipster over there.” He says with a cheeky grin. “Let’s get the hell out of here, Cas.” He stands up and walks over to the bar to pay their tab.

Cas follows Dean out into the parking lot. “We drove separately. Could I just ride with you?”

“I’d prefer that. We can come and get your car in the morning.” He said as he unlocked the Impala. They both climb in and make their way back to the bunker.

The drive back to the bunker is definitely an awkward one. They both sit in silence with nothing but the sound of the engine shifting gears and Dean’s music playing softly. Cas cannot bring himself to stop scooting closer and closer to Dean until he’s pressed up against him.

It would have been difficult to not notice Cas inching closer across the bench seat of the Impala and he smiles a bit when he feels Cas right next to him.

“Dean..” he breathes, “Can I-I need to touch you…”

“Yeah, babe. Touch away. No complaints about personal space tonight.” Or maybe ever again.

Cas leans in and brushes his lips against Dean’s neck and moves up towards his jaw. Dean hums softly at the warm brush of Cas’ lips to his neck. Shit, that was good, and he presses down on the gas pedal just a little bit harder.

He places a hand on Dean’s thigh, “I need you to tell me what you want, Dean.” Dean groans a little bit at the warmth of Cas breath on his neck.

“Just like that, babe. You’re doing great. I just want you…want to touch you as soon as I can.”

He hums contently as he continues peppering Dean’s jaw with light kisses. His hand makes its way up Dean’s thigh toward his cock, but stops just before reaching it. Dean lets out a whimper and tries to keep his eyes focused on the road ahead.

“Dean…you need to hurry up and get us back to the bunker. I do not want out first sexual experience to be one-sided. I want to feel you.”

“It’s not gonna happen that way, Cas. I’ll have us there in less than 5 minutes.” He promises as he drives even faster as the road straightens out. “You’re going to feel me, Cas. Don’t worry.”

Cas chuckles softly as he softly bites down on Dean’s neck, “Hmm…What are you planning on doing to me, Dean Winchester?” He bites his neck again.

Dean has to force his eyes to stay open when he feels Cas’ teeth on his neck. “Pretty much anything you’ll let me.” He says honestly. “Kiss you until your lips are swollen and your lungs cry out for air. Touch every inch of your body…” He breathes out a sigh of relief when the dirt road that leads to the bunker comes into view.

He hadn’t even managed to get the car into park when all of a sudden, Dean finds himself with a lap-full of angel. Not that he’s complaining. He reaches around him and puts the car into park before wrapping his arms around the angel. The position is uncomfortable but neither of them can bring themselves to care. He places his hands on Dean’s cheek and softly brushes the stubble. He can’t help but smile at the wrecked sight that Dean already is with his lust-blown eyes, with only a hint of green showing around the rim of his enlarged pupils.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.”

He doesn’t like the idea of himself being beautiful, but with the intensity that Cas says it, Dean has no choice but to believe it. “So are you, Cas. Those fuckin’ blue eyes of yours have been killing me for years.”

He leans in and softly brushes his lips against Dean’s  and moans when he feels the pressure of Dean’s cock pressing against his own. “Dean…we need to go inside.”

“Yeah. Like, right now.” He quickly agrees, wanting to do so much more to the angel than barely kiss him, even though that was great too. He turns off the car and waits for Cas to shuffle off of him. They both get out of the car and Dean quickly unlocks the bunker, taking Cas’ hand and leading him inside.

Cas pauses and pulls on Dean’s arm. “Dean…what about Sam? I don’t think that he would appreciate us engaging in sexual intercourse without him knowing about it first. I’m sure he would appreciate the opportunity to leave.” He doesn’t want this to be a mood-killer, but he really cares for Sam and doesn’t want to hurt him.

“Oh c’mon, Cas! It’s not like we’re going to fuck in the middle of the kitchen.” He says taking a quick right and walking through the library. “His room is way down the hall from mine. I’ll just put a sock on the door and he’ll know what it means.” It wasn’t like he wanted to knock on his brother’s door and tell him to clear out because he was getting laid. That’s one of the awesome things about having the bunker, they each get their own rooms. “Plus, the bunker is huge. If he hears something he doesn’t want to, he could just go to another part of it.”

“Of course.”

Dean was so damn relieved that Cas didn’t insist on telling Sam what was happening.

Dean pulls him into his room and once inside, all thoughts of Sam exit his brain. It’s Cas, all Cas, and he can’t think of anything else.

Cas turns to close the door after placing a sock on the outside of it. Why the sock represented sex, he’ll never know, but he turns around and sees Dean staring at him with lust-blown pupils. He nearly growls as he attacks Dean with a fierce kiss that might have actually broken the skin on his lip.

He moans into the rough kiss, not even caring that he can taste a hint of blood mixed with the sweet taste of Cas as he slides his tongue into the angel’s mouth.

He opens his mouth and accepts Dean’s tongue and can’t seem to get enough of it. He pushes Dean backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and they both topple over. As soon as they’re both lying on the bed, Dean wastes no time leaning up to kiss him again. He runs his hands down the angel’s sides before he pushes the damn trench coat off of his shoulders and starts to pull his shirt out from where it’s tucked into his pants.

Dean seems to be struggling with the buttons on Cas’ shirt and he growls in frustration. “Just rip it off, Dean.” Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to argue with that as he tugs firmly on Cas’ shirt and the buttons pop off. He hears some of them hit the wall on the other side of the room. “Too bad you quit wearing the tie.” He jokes. He’s always sort of loved the thing even though he wore it backwards most of the time. He had to constantly remind himself that it wasn’t his job to fix it for Cas.

With the buttons gone, he easily pushes the shirt off of his shoulders and tosses it to the side, letting his hands wander the plains of his back. He so desperately wants to keep his promise in the car and touch the angel everywhere. He moves his arms down towards the bottom of Dean’s shirt and drags it over his head.

He gives him a quick kiss on the lips and moves down to pepper wet kisses down his jaw, to his chest, and down to his stomach. He hums softly and the warmth of Cas’ mouth on his body. One of his hands finds its way into his dark hair and slowly cards through it. When he reaches Dean’s pants, he looks up at him. “Tell me what you want me to do, Dean.” His voice rough and demanding.

Dean lets out a soft whimper, “I…I want you to fuck me, Cas. So bad. Please.” He’s not sure if Cas even knows how to go about that, but he is more than willing to teach him. He was always a quick learner.

He moves down to unbutton Dean’s pants and slowly pushes the zipper down. It doesn’t surprise Dean at all when his dick springs free from the tight confines of his pants at the instant it gets the chance. He had been hard since Cas had started touching him on that long ass ride back from the bar.

“Dean…” he says breathlessly, almost as an involuntary reaction. He shuffles Dean’s pants down his legs and shucks them to the floor. He moves back up and presses a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips and looks at him. “Of course, beloved.” Dean returns the quick press of lips, taking in the fact that Cas had just called him ‘beloved’ and it would normally freak him out. Now, not so much, and he seems to understand it in a way that he never could before.

He moves back down towards Dean’s cock and squeezes it in his hand. He lazily jerks it a couple of times and leans down and slowly licks the underside of it from base to tip and kisses the head. A moan escapes Dean’s lips as he slides an arm under one of Dean’s legs and pushes it to the side, giving him a view of his entrance.

Cas gasps at the sight before him, “Dean…you’re so good for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“No, Cas…you do…” he says sincerely. “I’m yours.” Why he hadn’t realized that fact before, he’s not entirely sure. He firmly believes that Cas deserves everything from him and he’s going to do his best to give it to him.

“And I, yours.” He presses wet kisses to the inside of Dean’s thigh and he begins to notice and uncomfortable sensation coming from his crotch. He quickly removes his pants and groans loudly at the instant relief that is his cock springing free. His body begins to ache now with want and he hopes to get relief of that soon.

Dean’s eyes drag across Cas’ now naked body and he only wishes that he was closer so he could touch him again, and he’s really looking forward to hearing more noises like that come from Cas and plans on touching him a whole lot from here on out.

“Lube’s in the drawer.” He breathes out. “Hurry, babe.” He notices how needy he is sounding but doesn’t bring himself to care.

He reluctantly gets up to fetch the lube and brings it back to the bed and….he’s not quite sure what to do now.

“Dean? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“It’s easy. Just slick your hand up and work the first finger in kinda slow. After that, I’ll loosen up quick enough and it’ll go fast.” He wasn’t wanting to waste a lot of time with slow prep but it’s still necessary. If he could skip it, he would.

Cas settles back on the bed between Dean’s legs and gathers a good amount of the lube into his hand and slowly pushes his finger into Dean’s tight entrance. Once he passes through the rim, he slides in a little bit easier and Dean lets out a soft moan of pleasure. He’s desperate with want and so fucking horny that it doesn’t even come as a shock to him that he loosens up rather quickly.

He can’t help but gasp at the warmth he’s feeling from Dean right now. He slowly pulls out and pushes it back in and begins a slow-pumping action. He pulls out and adds another finger and pushes them in. As the second finger pushes in, his hums turn into low moans and he begins to rock his hips to push back against the long, slim fingers that fit so well inside of him.

The slick heat of Dean almost makes Cas come right then and there and he can’t seem to take his eyes off of the point where his fingers disappear into Dean. He pumps some more until Dean is loose enough for a third finger and Dean begins to get a bit noisier. He thinks that Cas is a fucking natural and he would send him a silent prayer of thanks if he could, but he can’t seem to gather his thoughts to form something coherent. He pushes them all in and curls them. Dean wasn’t expecting him to curl his fingers like that and when it hits that little bundle of nerves so fucking perfectly, he cries out from the intense pleasure. Whatever Cas just did to make Dean react like that, he desperately wants to do it again.

“I’m good Cas..I need you inside now…please..” He’s shocked that he can even string those words together because he’s still blissed out from the massive wave of pleasure that just came over him.

He gets so lost in the sounds emanating from Dean that he struggles to focus on the task at hand. He snaps out of it long enough to move back up meet his lips with his own in a bruising kiss and Dean gives him everything he has. He pulls back and Dean misses his lips the moment they’re gone, but he knows that something far better is to come.

He notices that Dean shuts his eyes as Cas begins to press his cock against his hole. “Dean..” he breathes, “I need you to look at me.” He hadn’t even realized that he shut his eyes, he was just so lost in the feeling of Cas pushing against him. His eyes snap open and locks onto the deep blue ones above him, staring back intently. He brings his arms up and wraps them around Cas’ shoulders and helps to pull him in.

They both moan obscenely as he slides in, never taking their eyes off of each other. Once in, he stills, giving Dean a chance to adjust. Breathlessly he asks, “Are you okay? Does this feel right?”

He continues making little needy noises because Cas feels so damn good inside of him. He’s pretty sure that he just found his new favorite noise when he hears Cas moaning with him.

“You feel amazing, Cas…so perfect..” He breathes and manages to choke out a soft “..please..” after he rolls his hips up into Cas and slides his hand into his hair, hoping to get his point across.

He rests his forehead against Dean’s and begins rocking slowly. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock remains in Dean and pushes back in as far as he can go. He slowly begins to pick up the pace when he remembers to find that sweet spot inside of him that make him scream earlier. His thrusts are uneven and sloppy due to a lack of experience but it doesn’t seem like it matters much to either of them. Dean sends his messages of approval of Cas’ movements through soft moans in time with each thrust as well as how tight he’s holding onto him. He’s afraid that if he lets go of the angel in his arms, he would just vanish like he’s often done in the past.

He moves his lips down to Dean’s neck and begins biting possessively, muttering phrases like, “Mine.” And “Moan for me, Dean.”

Dean was so focused on the sound of skin slapping skin between them that Cas’ words pouring from his mouth makes him impossibly harder. Who knew a goddamn angel of the Lord could speak like that?

“All yours, Cas...I want it…so bad...please...” he manages to breathe out between moans of pleasure. He doesn’t even care one bit at how marked up his neck’s gonna be in the morning and sees them as little awards for their efforts.

“Oh!” He shouts as his vision goes white as Cas smashes into his prostate. “Right there…please, Cas…” He’s so fucking close now, knowing that he’s barely holding on by a thread.

Cas does everything he can to focus on hitting that same spot over and over again. He knows that the wrecked man below him is close due to his clenches on Cas’ cock, which cause him to moan even louder than before.

His breath is uneven and he manages to gasp out, “Dean…you…so perfect..” He wraps his hands under Dean and maneuvers them until Cas is lying on his back with Dean pressed fully against him above him. He wants to see Dean work for it. He wants to see how desperate for his release, panting and begging for more. “Dean. Move. You need to move on me.” He growls. “Now.”

Dean’s never been one to complain about changing positions. He’s always loved when his partner takes charge. He sits up and readjusts the way he’s sitting so his knees are pressing into the mattress on either side of Cas’ hips.

He looks down at Cas when the command to move came out. “Yes, Cas.” He answers having zero thoughts about doing anything other than what he was just told. He lifts his hips to where Cas’ cock can still remain in him before sinking back down with a loud moan. He makes sure to keep his eyes on the angel as he places his hands on Cas’ chest to give himself some better leverage and he begins to bounce up and down on Cas’ cock. “Oh, fuck Cas…so good...so good to me, babe..” He moans out while continuing to ride Cas.

He runs his hands up Dean’s thighs and settles them on his hips and grips as tight as he can. He smirks at the thought that even though he’s not 100% angel anymore, he’s still strong enough to leave marks on Dean, displaying his claim on him.

“Dean…you’re amazing...” He grips down on Dean’s hips and stills his movements. He places his feet flat on the bed and lifts his hips, causing Dean to fall forward onto his chest. The slight change in position makes for faster and deeper thrusts, making Cas come into contact with Dean’s prostate more often. He wraps his arms around Dean’s back, pulling him closer and whispering soft pleas into Dean’s ear. He turns his head where he can easily kiss and suck and nip at Cas’ skin as his hips continue to roll down onto Cas.

It’s all so clear to Dean now. He’s Castiel’s. Always has been, actually. He doesn’t need to bruises or the bite marks to prove it, but fuck it if he won’t gladly take every single one that’s offered. He just regrets not figuring it out sooner because they could’ve been having mind-blowing sex this whole time.

He pulls at Dean’s hair and whispers in his ear, “Please…Dean…I need to...”

He nods and clenches harder around him. “Let me come, Cas.” He whispers, “Please…I’ll take you with me.” The force of his on-coming orgasm is sure to bring Cas to his as well.

Cas’ breathing is haggard right now but he continues thrusting as hard as he can. He finds Dean’s eyes with his own, “Dean…come. I’m right behind you.

That’s all Dean needs. He shifts a bit so Cas’ cock is sure to slam against his prostate on his next thrust. When Cas meets it, he chokes out a moan. Even though he was sure to keep his eyes on Cas, his world goes white for a moment as waves of ecstasy roll over him. He can hear himself crying out Cas’ name again and again, but it almost sounds as if someone else is saying it. He clenches down harder than before, still rocking his hips erratically and uneven. He feels his come shoot between them where his cock is trapped between their bodies.

He throws his head back when he feels Dean’s cock pulsating between them, “Dean!” He continues to thrust through his orgasm. Cas has been able to experience some pretty incredible things during his life as an angel. But this, right here, this moment with Dean is by far his favorite. The Righteous Man whom he was commanded to raise from Perdition. The man he has fallen for in every aspect of the word. The man who continues to sacrifice everything he is for the people he loves, now lays above him panting and satisfied. He rolls Dean over so now they are laying down beside each other and Cas brings him in close. Pressing kisses all over Dean’s face while muttering praises between them.

“You were so good for me, beloved.”

He puts his arm around Cas and nuzzles closer, resting his head on his shoulder. “You were amazing, Cas.” He says before their lips meet, gladly parting them and darting his tongue out to meet the angel’s.

Cas pulls back, “Dean? I, uh, I just wanted to say that I care a great deal about you.”

He opens his eyes with a soft sated smile when Cas pulls back. “I know you do, Cas.” He says as he runs a hand through his hair. It would be hard to not have noticed with everything that had happened between them, even with the bad times.

Cas leans into Dean’s touch and whispers, “I just don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I’d be lost too.” He whispered back and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re staying the night, right?” He was pretty sure he was, but it never hurt to ask.

Cas smiles, “Of course. I’ll always be here with you.” He pauses, “As long as you’ll have me.” He tries to not think about how, not that long ago, Dean had asked him to leave the bunker with virtually no explanation.

“Well, I’m not going to be asking you to leave.” He said before deciding that maybe that wasn’t the best way to put it. They both had different jobs to do that were pulling them in different directions, but that didn’t mean that Dean _wanted_ him to go away. Cas had come to understand why Dean had asked him to leave before. He was protecting his brother. Cas would expect nothing less from Dean.

He wasn’t planning on asking him to leave ever again after tonight.

“I think that we’re going to have to do that again sometime soon.” He smirked.

“I agree. Although, I would like to know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of intercourse.”

Dean makes a weird face. “Cas, you always know how to make a good moment awkward, huh? It’s called bottoming. And I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

While Dean was naturally a bit submissive when it came to taking orders and whatnot, he could also give them and take charge of a situation, making him a bit of a switch in bed.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure that I’m going to be feeling this for a while.” He chuckled. He’s more than happy to have the dull ache hang around to remind him of what happened.

Cas finds himself shocked at the realization of what he has done to Dean. “Oh, Dean. I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just got carried away and I couldn’t…I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” He coos. “Look at me.” He tries to find Cas’ eyes with his own. Cas looks up at him with worry in his features.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said with a shake of his head. “That was awesome, Cas. I wouldn’t change a thing about it.” He assures leaning in to kiss him again. “Good sex leaves you sore. It just means that you did it right, and I can promise that you took very good care of me.”

Cas returns the kiss with a smile. “Good.” He sighs contently and nudges himself closer to Dean.

“You know me. If you had done something that I didn’t want, I would’ve bitched about it.”

“Yes, that’s very true.”

Dean smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Cas. He knows that they should get up and clean themselves off soon but he can’t seem to let go of the angel.

An expression of uncomfortableness comes across Cas’ face. “Dean? I believe that we require showers.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” He reluctantly lets go of Cas to get out of the bed to pull on his jeans, then moves over to the dresser and grabs two pairs of pajama pants.

Cas makes a discontented noise at the sudden coldness without Dean holding him and climbs out of bed. He makes his way over to where Dean’s standing and wraps his arms around him and begins pressing kisses all over Dean’s back. “How can…one man…be…so…perfect?” He mutters between kisses.

“You’re too sweet, angel” he said while turning around to face him. He was sure that Cas had to see his flaws as well, but he was knew that if anyone could look passed them, it would be Cas.

 “Put on some pants in case we run into Sam while we walk over to the showers.” He smiles and kisses Cas on the lips while wrapping his free arm around Cas’ waist.

He grabs the flannel pajama pants and puts them on. They hang a little low on his hips, but judging by Dean’s expression, that’s not a bad thing.

It was around 3 in the morning so neither of them were expecting to see Sam. All that was on Dean’s mind was enjoying a shower with Cas, coming back to bed, and then sleeping until late in the morning. But by the time they reached the end of the hallway, Cas notices that a light gets turned on in the library, revealing a very pissed of Sam with his best bitch-face yet plastered on his face. Cas freezes in his tracks and shoves Dean towards Sam. “Dean, you need to tell him.”

Sam sighs as he stands up, “You don’t need to tell me anything, guys. You practically woke up the entire county with all your yelling from the…sex.” He visibly shudders at the mention of it.

The entire situation makes Dean want to laugh. But with Cas looking terrified and Sam looking like a pissed off mother demanding an explanation from her two idiotic children, he doesn’t think that either of them will find it humorous.

“We only had sex one.” Which actually made him laugh a little as he realizes how he must look with his unbuttoned jeans and his neck and torso covered in hickies and bite marks. “You and the county can go back to sleep. We’re probably done for the night.”

Sam, amazingly, drops it and walks away. But quickly adds, “I’m switching my room to the one at the end of the hall to be as far away from you two as I can! I hope you’re happy!”

Cas turns and looks at Dean while grabbing his hand, “I am happy. Are you?”

He smiles while linking their fingers together, “I’m very fucking happy.” He kisses him. “Don’t mind Sam. He always grumpy when he hasn’t had enough sleep.” He chuckles as he takes Cas’ hand and links their fingers together, starting for the showers again.

He lets Dean lead him into the shower room and steps out of his, or Dean’s, pajama pants.

Dean ditches his old jeans, leaving them on the floor along with Cas’ discarded pajama pants. He goes over to the wall of the shower heads and turns on the one he always uses. It’s easy to see as all of his bottles of soap are right there.

“C’mere, babe.” He smiles, holding out his hand for Cas to join him.

He takes his hand lets himself get pulled to stand under the hot water. He lets his head fall back into the water as it cascades down his body, humming contently at the feel of it.

Dean smiles at the blissful look on Cas’ face and takes the opportunity to kiss at his exposed neck as he runs his hands all over Cas’ chest and back.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s back and turns so that way Dean is now the one standing under the water. He reaches and grabs the bottle of shampoo. He squirts a generous amount into his hand and begins massaging Dean’s scalp with it. Exchanging soft kisses in the process while moving down to work the suds into his shoulders, chest, and back.

He closes his eyes as Cas makes his way lower and lower and a soft moan breaks through his lips. He’s pretty sure that he’s never going to complain about Cas being too close to him ever again. “I’m sorry that I ever gave you a hard time about personal space, Cas.” He breathes, “It was a stupid rule. I’m realizing that now.”

Cas chuckles as he continues rubbing Dean’s back. “I agree. But I was never going to mention the stupidity of that rule until you could realize it on your own.”

“Probably a good thing. You know me, I’m kinda stubborn. I wouldn’t have listened.”

“But you’re listening now. That’s all that matters.” He leans in and distracts Dean will a rough kiss as he wraps his hand around his cock with a soapy hand.

He wraps his arms around Cas’ back as he kisses him back, moaning softly into his mouth as Cas begins to stroke him.

He pulls back and looks into Dean’s eyes, “You know, I barely touched you last time and yet you were still able to come.” He squeezes his hand slightly with a slight smirk on his face, “I’m gonna make sure you get the attention you deserve this time.” He drops down to his knees as he continues to pump Dean’s cock in his hand.

“Oh, baby, you give me more attention than what I deserved the first time.” He says while never taking his eyes off Cas. He moans softly and runs a hand through the angel’s damp hair.

“You deserve more than you could ever comprehend, Dean. You need to know that.” His eyes remained locked with Dean’s as he wraps his lips around Dean’s leaking tip.

“Oh fuck, Cas” he whimpers as he slowly thrusts into his mouth. “Somehow I believe it when you say it like that.” If anyone else said it, he would argue with them. And while he might not completely believe it, he was beginning to.

Cas opens his mouth even more and tries to swallow him to the base, but his gag reflexes kick and he pulls away coughing, “Dammit…” He is so determined to give Dean what he knows he wants.

“Easy there, sweetheart.” He keeps running his fingers through the damp dark strands of hair, moaning softly as Cas works him over. He knows from experience that it takes a while to learn to be able to give head the proper way, but he’s willing to be patient with Cas.

He takes a deep breath and takes Dean’s cock into his mouth once again, slowly working his way lower and lower until he feels Dean hit the back of his throat at the same time his nose presses against the scruff of hair above his cock.

“Oh, fuck. Just like that, Cas.” He breathes out as he feels his cock buried in Cas’ mouth, the sight alone was almost too much for him. “Keep that up babe, and I’m not gonna last much longer.” He smirks as he grabs onto Cas’ hair tighter as the angel works him over.

He continues pumping Dean, moaning at the taste and feel of Dean in his mouth. Before Dean could even realize what was happening, Cas was able to sneak his free hand back behind Dean, rubbing a firm finger around his entrance. He smiles when he notices that he is still pretty loose from before. He quickly shoves two fingers inside while he swallows Dean’s cock all the way.

“Oh, shit…” he gasps as he surges forward, shoving his cock even deeper down Cas’ throat, going deeper than ever before. “Cas…baby…I’m gonna come…” He says as he grips onto Cas’ hair even tighter.

Cas smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Dean and he gives him one last suck before he presses his lips to Dean’s tip and licks the slit, “Come for me, Dean.”

With his eyes still locked onto Cas’, he lets go once more. This time isn’t as strong or as intense, but it’s still amazingly good. His eyes close against his will during the peak of his orgasm as he shoots hot spurts of his release into the angel’s mouth, drawing moan after moan from the hunter.

Cas smiles and swallows it all, loving the taste on his tongue. He stands up and kisses Dean fiercely on the lips.

Dean was never the kind of guy that liked kissing someone right after he comes into their mouth, but Cas is the exception. He puts his arms around him and kisses back, tasting himself on the angel’s tongue. “You’re amazing.” He mumbles against his lips, letting a hand wander down his chest onto his stomach.

He is very responsive to Dean’s light touches on his stomach and his breath hitches as he can feel him going lower and lower.

“I want to return the favor.” He whispers as he reaches for Cas’ cock and begins to stroke it, pleased to find that he’s hard. He drops down to his knees and looks up at the angel, rather liking how he looks down at him with dark, lust-blown eyes. He smiles as he licks the tips of his cock.

He gasps as Dean’s tongue makes contact for the first time and runs a hand through his hair and grabs onto it for dear life. No one has ever touched him like this and the overwhelming feeling of it has him nearly sobbing, desperate for more.

Dean is not the kind of person to keep him waiting. He takes the tip in his mouth and swirls his tongue, all while still sucking on the head. He can see the effects it’s having on Cas and has a feeling that he’s not going to last long, so he begins to sink down on his cock, taking it inch by inch until there is no more to take.

He begins thrusting into Dean’s mouth, hitting the back of the hunter’s throat on every other thrust. He grabs onto Dean’s hair with both hands and stills his head as he fucks his mouth.

He knows that he won’t last long because after taking one look at those bright green eyes with blown pupils and those perfect lips stretched tight around his cock, has his hips stuttering, “Dean…I-I’m so close…”

He doesn’t want to pull off and answer so instead, he hums loudly around him and sinks all the way down with practiced ease before pulling back to the tip and sucking at it while he works the rest of Cas with his hand.

Cas comes with a cry and pulls on Dean’s hair, hopefully not too hard. He can apologize about that later.

Dean greedily swallows down everything the angel gives him, being sure not to miss a drop. He uses his finger to wipe the strands of come off his chin and proceeds to lick those clean with a smile on his face.

Cas grabs him by the arm and yanks him up into a bruising kiss and the strength from it reminds Dean that Cas isn’t just some normal dude. He’s Cas.

He pulls away breathlessly, “I cannot seem to get enough of you, Dean Winchester.” He looks into Dean’s eyes with such intensity that it has Dean laughing, “Same here, Cas.” He smiles as he presses closer and wraps his arms around his neck. “Sam’s going to kick us out,” he smirked, “probably at gunpoint.”

“You’re probably right.” He laughs as he steps out of the shower. He towels off and steps into his flannel pajama pants. “These are very comfortable, Dean.” He says has he looks down at them.

“Yeah, well, keep them. I’ve got another pair I can wear.” He smiles and kisses Cas on the cheek. He holds out a hand to him, “Come on, babe. Let’s go to bed.”

Cas smiles and takes his hand, following him out into the hall towards Dean’s bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after Dean tried to kill Gadreel in the bunker.
> 
> Oh, and the last part of this chapter is all porn again. Sorry!

Ever since Dean had managed to get his hands on the First Blade, he had felt better. No more shakes or spacing out. The want and need for it dissolving and being replaced by bloodlust. He knew it was getting worse, but he was sure that he could control it in some way and he honestly didn’t think that he would give it all up now that it’s in his possession. It was just too powerful and wonderful at the same time.

As for Gadreel, his only regret there was not killing him last night. He’s been itching to sink a blade in the son of a bitch’s chest since he killed Kevin, and that desire is one that’s not driven by the Mark.

All of this and more swirls around in his head as he lies in his, well his and Cas’, bed; staring up at the ceiling. He’s sure that the angel beside him is awake too, but he has yet to say anything.

As Cas lies next to him, he can’t help but think how helpless he is in this situation. He doesn’t know how to help Dean in any way. He wants nothing more than to take this burden away from him. The Mark is obviously turning him into something that he’s not because this Dean, the new Dean, is someone that Cas doesn’t recognize. It’s not the same Dean that he fell in love with. He understands, with everything that he is, why Dean chose the Mark. It’s the means to an end. But he still worries. He rolls over and throws and arm across Dean’s stomach and settles in close, “Dean, are you okay?” He whispers.

“Yeah, babe. I’m fine.” He mumbles out of habit. “I’m just thinking about everything that’s happened.” He moves his arm, the same arm with the Mark, up and down Cas’ arm. He knows that Cas isn’t happy with the Mark. He doesn’t even need to say it. He can just see the way the angel looks at it with such disgust when it’s visible. “I’m just trying to figure out where to go next.” How to get Metatron and get Heaven back to the angels.

Dean assumes that Cas and Sam had tied Gadreel up somewhere in the bunker after the both had to try and pull him away from killing him. Last night is still a blur and he doesn’t remember the majority of the details. All he can remember is Gadreel and the Blade in his hand and taking a swing at him and not entirely getting him the way he wanted to. He doesn’t remember Sam prying the Blade from his clutch. He doesn’t remember Cas calming him down by hugging him and softly praying over him. He doesn’t remember Cas coaxing him to come to bed and sleep. He doesn’t remember getting into bed. Maybe it’s for the better.

Cas looks up at him, “You know that whatever you do, I am here with you. But…” he hesitates. Not knowing exactly how to finish that sentence without angering Dean. He kisses him instead.

Dean’s not sure that he wants to know the end of that sentence, so he just kisses him back. He wonders of he’s imagining it, but it seems like Cas is more hesitant around him than he was before.

“We should go check on Gadreel. See if he’s conscious enough to answer our questions.”

“He should be. He healed pretty quickly the last time I worked him over.” He honestly doesn’t think that being near him was a good idea, but if Cas was willing to take him to him, then he wasn’t going to argue.

Cas was well aware of the gamble it was to take Dean to see Gadreel, but they needed to know as much as Gadreel did about Metatron. It was risky, but necessary. He sits up in their bed and looks at the Blade sitting on the nightstand next to Dean.

“Dean. If we go…you need to leave the Blade behind. We need Gadreel alive.”  
  
Dean went tense at the very mention of leaving the Blade. The further he was from it, the worse he felt. He’d start trembling and zoning out again if they left it, but he knew that Cas wasn’t going to let him near Gadreel if he didn’t leave it.

“I don’t need the Blade to kill him.” He said as he sits up, looking over at it. He felt the need to have it in his hands after not touching it all night. “And I will kill him once this is over. I can guarantee that.”

“Of course, Dean.” He doesn’t know what else to say with his fear of setting Dean off. He can see the yearning for the Blade in Dean’s eyes and his heart breaks, silently cursing Dean for making such a stupid decision in the first place. They could’ve figured out another way. They always had. He reaches down and grabs his hand, silently praying that he could see how much he’s hurting because of this. “I trust you, Dean.”

“Thank you, Cas.” He’s glad that Cas still appears to be on his side and oblivious to the worry in the angel’s eyes.

No matter how the Blade has affected him, he hasn’t forgotten how much he loves and cares for his loved ones. If anything, the feelings to keep them safe are even stronger than they normally were.  
  
“We’re going to fix all of this. I’ll make sure of it.” He turns from the Blade and kisses Cas again.

He kisses him back with as much love as he can, “I know.” He forces a smile.

He gets out of bed and puts on his favorite pair of Dean’s flannel pajama pants and reaches a hand out towards him, “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” He smiles as he takes his hand, doing his best to not look back at the Blade.

 

* * *

 

Cas tries his hardest to distract Dean from the Blade while they’re at breakfast. He can see the desire for it in his eyes. He tells him stories from his short time as a commander and all the funny stories he had shared with his followers about Dean. He tells him about how his followers knew that Dean was more than just the Righteous Man to Castiel, that he was more than just his charge. They were right.

Dean hears everything Cas is telling him, some of it makes him smile softly, but he’s not fully there with him. He can’t stop thinking about how he should’ve brought the Blade with him to breakfast.

He hands Dean a full plate of bacon and sets come toast next to it. “Coffee?” He can see that Dean isn’t paying attention.

“Huh?” He asks, looking around when he realized that Cas had asked him something that requires an answer from him. “Yes.” He answers, hoping that it’s the correct answer. He looks down and notices the food for the first time and he takes a bite. “Thanks for the food.”

He kisses the top of Dean’s head and sits down at the table with him. “Dean. Is there anything I can help with? Please. Talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about?” He forces himself to engage in the conversation and ignore his other feelings for the time being. “We’ve got a job to do and I’m trying to focus on it.”

Cas sighs and stands up from the table, running a hand through his hair. He honestly doesn’t know what in the world to do. “I know, Dean. It’s just that I’m worried about you.” He pauses, unsure of whether or not to say what he wants to, but continues. Sometimes, things need to get difficult before they can get better. “Sam told me about how you looked after you killed Abaddon. He said that it looked as if you were terrified of what you had done. I know what the Blade is capable of doing to you and I can’t stand seeing it happen while I stand here helpless! You deserve better than having this burden on your shoulders. We all should be carrying the weight of this.”

Dean rolled his eyes having thought they had all gotten passed this and he made it quite clear that he was not giving up the blade. Not now, not ever. “That bitch had it coming.” He had been quite surprised by how feral he had become when it came time to kill her, but she had caused them so much hell, he knew that she deserved it.

“I’m not going to give up the blade, Cas.” He said with a shake of his head. “It’s too important-a weapon that can kill _anything_.” He stresses the word because he needs Cas to realize how important that was.

“What else is going to kill Metatron? You’ve seen what he can do. An angel blade isn’t going to work on him. We need the Blade, and I’m the only one who can use it. End of story.”

Cas rolls his eyes with a sigh, “Of course.” He turns away from Dean and places his hands on the counter. “But what about after you’ve killed Metatron? What then? Are you just going to give up the Blade and act like it never happened? Because we both know that that isn’t possible, Dean.” He turns and sees that Dean has stood up too, now standing alarmingly close to him, but he stands his ground.

“Didn’t you hear me? I’m not giving this up, Cas. It’s too important. Think of the things I can do with this. The evil I can stop.”

He looks down, “I understand that the Blade can come in handy when dealing with things that we don’t know how to kill, but none of that is worth losing you.” He finishes softly, barely above a whisper.

“Hey…” Dean said and his voice is much softer now than it was a moment ago. He realizes his hands had been clenched in fists and releases them, feeling a sting where his nails had been digging into his own palms. “You’re not going to lose me, Cas. I’m yours now, okay?” He hooks a finger under the angel’s chin and tips his face up where he could met his eyes.

“And I, yours, beloved.” He says softly and leans in and kisses Dean softly.

He knew that Cas wasn’t going to lose him. Not to the blade or any other thing in existence. He wrapped his arms softly around Cas and kisses him back soft and sweet. For a moment, he forgets the call of the Blade and instead, focuses on the angel in his arms.

Cas wants to stay like this, he really does. But they have work to do. He reluctantly pulls away from Dean and grabs his hand, “Come on, let’s go talk to Gadreel.”

Dean drops his arms with a sigh and takes a step back. As soon as he quit touching Cas like that, things went right back to the way they were, strictly business. “Lead the way.” The warmth in his voice now gone.

 

* * *

 

Cas walks into the dungeon and approaches Gadreel who is sitting in shackles and hunched over. It’s going to be difficult talking with Gadreel with Dean being there because he wasn’t sure if Dean knew that he was wanting to switch sides.

Gadreel picks his head up and looks at Cas, “Castiel. I thought things were going to be different.”

Dean just stands, leaning against the wall, not saying anything and just stares in hatred at the angel he had trusted and instead, betrayed him in the worst possible ways.

He looks back at Dean and then to Gadreel, “I’m sorry.” He honestly doesn’t know what else to say and wouldn’t be surprised if Gadreel tells him to ‘piss off’.

Dean rolls his eyes when Cas apologizes, “You’ve been working with him?” He asks, wanting the truth before any more lies start between them.

He sighs and turns towards Dean, “He was willing to cooperate and provide critical information regarding Metatron. I had no choice. You, of all people, should understand that.”

“He killed Kevin!” He yells as if that should explain everything. “He used Sam’s body to kill Kevin!” he practically shouted. He was starting to tremble again and his palms where getting clammy with the need to get his hands on the Blade again. Thoughts of how sweet it would be to sink it into Gadreel’s chest crossing his mind. If they thought what he did to Abaddon was bad, it would be nothing compared to what he would do to Gadreel.

Cas holds his hands up to relax Dean and calmly says, “I know, Dean. I know. Believe me when I say that I understand the pain that this angel has put you through. He did the same to us. But right now, we need to think more of the ‘big picture’ as you like to put it.”

Dean’s breathing is now labored and his eyes are looking a bit wild as Cas walks over to him. He shakes his head slightly, “No, he didn’t do the same to you. Kevin trusted me. I told him that he was family and that I would take care of him. That I would make sure that he was safe if he stayed with us. I promised him that…he was…he was just a kid, Cas.”

Cas sees the wild look in Dean’s eyes and wants nothing more than to take it away from him. He does what he thinks is best for the moment and places a soft hand upon Dean’s cheek and gently begins rubbing his thumb across the stubble, “Dean. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Cas. I just don’t trust him.” He said, leaning into the touch and letting his eyes close. Cas was the only one that could calm him like this, that could make the craving go away even for just a few seconds.

“Once we get what we need from him, you may do as you wish. But not a moment sooner.” He says softly.

“Fine.” He shakes his head firmly.

He presses a warm kiss to Dean’s lips and asks, “Is there anything you wish for me to ask him regarding Metatron?”

“No. Just find out where the door to Heaven is.” That’s what they needed to get to end all of this. To get the angels home and not have to worry about this shit anymore. He honestly didn’t give two shits about the angels, well, except for Cas. He wants the souls to be able to cross over again so that way Kevin could get in before he turned into something he wasn’t.

“Of course.” He turns back to Gadreel. “We need you to tell us where the door to Heaven is.”

Gadreel shifts uneasily in his seat, probably because he’s been sitting with his arms behind his back for 12 hours now. “If this maniac hadn’t attacked me last night, I would’ve been able to tell you. But time how now passed, and Metatron moves the location every few hours. I have no idea where it could be now.”

“Did you really think that you could walk back in here and I would greet you like an old friend?” He asks with a humorless laugh. “You screwed over Sammy, stole my fucking car, and…” he stops himself before saying Kevin’s name again. All it would do was work him up too much to the point where he might forget that he’s not supposed to kill him yet.

“I was under the impression that Castiel had told you about our agreement. I thought we were in agreement when you reached out to shake my hand, accepting my peace offering. But instead, you attempted to kill me.”

“You should’ve learned from your time in Sam’s head that Cas has been known to keep things from me.”

Cas feels a surge of shame when he hears how hurt Dean sounded because of his lack of communication in the past. He makes a mental note to never let something like that happen again. Things were different now, between him and Dean, and he wasn’t going to jeopardize that for anything in the world.

Cas walks over to Gadreel and places a hand on his shoulder and Dean glares at him. “We will figure it out, Gadreel. Together.” He pulls away and walks back over to Dean, pulling him aside, out of ear-shot from Gadreel, “We need to make him believe that we are on the same side. I want this to be over just as badly as you do, Dean. Give him a chance and I’m sure that he will pull through for us.”

“You’re right. Okay. He killed Kevin on Metatron’s orders. He comes first, then we can deal with chuckles over there.” He says, gesturing over to Gadreel. “He’s not going to trust me though, and honestly Cas, you probably shouldn’t leave me alone around him.”

“I can assure you that I won’t let you near Gadreel without me or Sam with you.”

“Yeah, you do that.” He’s pretty sure that he could get to Gadreel if he really wanted to. Which he did, but he was going to try and put that on hold as there were more important things that had to come first. “What do you want me to do to get him to trust us?” He asks, deciding to stow all the personal crap for the time being.

“I need you to stop looking as if you’re going to kill him at any second.” He pauses, “I’m not saying that you need to be best friends with him. Just, leave him alone. Let me do all the talking with him.”

“It’s hard for me to not look like I want to kill him since that’s all I can think about when I see his face.” He took a deep breath and urged himself to calm down further. He had to be able to pull this off or their shot would be blown. “I can talk and be….civil.

“Can you trust me?” He asks, looking for Dean’s eyes.

“You know I trust you, Cas.”

“Good.” He smiles and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips and pulls back, “I’m going to go untie him now and talk with him. Go find Sam and tell him of our arrangement. Please.”

Dean nods and kisses him back. “Don’t let him get free.” He thought about telling Cas not to heal his sorry ass either, but decided they might need him in decent shape to get the job done. “I’ll catch up with you later.” He kissed the angel once more and walks out of the dungeon headed toward the library.

Dean talks to Sam for a while but it’s not like either of them know anything new, and Sam is still pissed at him for laying down how things were gonna be the night before. They end up parting ways for the rest of the night, Dean watching a movie in the rec room and Sam reading in the library.

 

* * *

 

Hours go by since they parted ways and Cas reappears in the rec room where Dean is sleeping on the couch. He sits on the edge and leans down and kisses Dean’s forehead.

He wakes with a start but calms down fast enough when he sees it’s just Cas, “How did it go with Gadreel?”

“Fine. He’s leaving right now to return to Metatron. He will report back in a couple of days with, hopefully, some new information. He wishes to restore Heaven just as we do and I believe him.”

“You sure that he’s not going be a flight risk?” Dean asks, reaching over and taking Cas’ hand and holding it softly. “I mean, if I was him, I wouldn’t be trusting us anytime soon.” For good reason, but maybe Cas had worked some sort of magic on him to get him to believe it.

“He’s willing to overlook your attack on him because he believes in the greater cause-restoring Heaven.” He intertwines his fingers together.

He nods, just hoping that Gadreel does what Cas thinks he will. If not, he guesses that they haven’t really lost anything, and he’s not really worried about him getting away. He’ll find him once this is over and take care of that problem.

“How’s Sam?” Cas asks, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

He sighs, “He’s still pissed at me, but he’s fine.”

“You mistake his concern for anger. He’s worried about you, just as I am.”

“I’ve already told you that there’s nothing to worry about, Cas.” He sighs, sort of wishing that everyone would stop looking at him like he’s a bomb that might go off. “I know you two care, but you have to trust me as well. I know what I’m doing here.”

“I do trust you. With everything.” He reassuringly squeezes his hand. “We just have to wait and see what Gadreel has to say when he returns.”

Dean still wasn’t so sure that he was even going to come back. Or, after what happened, that he might not just lead them straight into a trap. “So, what do we do until then? Just sit around and wait?”

“We could always come up with a back-up plan. Or, we can find some other way to pass the time.” He says with a wink.

“You always come up with good ways to pass the time.” He smiles as he sits up from the couch. “You still glad that you came home with me instead of that Jeff dude?” He asks, unable to refrain from teasing Cas about it from time to time.

Cas just smiles and looks into his eyes, “Dean, I only went over to Jeff because I was hopeful that it would make you jealous. I wanted you to walk over to us and pull him away from me and have you kiss me instead.” He feels good knowing that he was finally able to admit that little secret. Not that it was a big deal, but he just never had the right time to bring it up.

“I thought about it, alright.” He said, meeting those bright, blue eyes. “Then I didn’t because, well, I had brought you there to get you laid and I wasn’t going to mess that up. I didn’t know if you wanted to be with me or what.” He chuckles, “I’m still pretty sure that he would have gladly taken you home with him. You’re a catch, babe.” He smirked, glad that it hadn’t gone that way.

“I wouldn’t have gone home with him. He wasn’t you.” He smiles softly, “Plus, the first time you took me out to ‘get laid’, things didn’t go so well. So, I was expecting a similar outcome. But Chastity was a very nice lady. I wonder how her father is doing.”

Dean cracks up, laughing for the first time he had in days, “Probably still hating his job at the post office.” Yeah, there was no way that he was ever going to forget that night. “Think of all the sex we could’ve been having if I had just taken your v-card that night.” He smiles mischievously.

Cas smirks back and leans in close, “Well, it looks like we have a lot to make up for.” He throws his arms around Dean and lays him back on the couch, licking at his mouth as he climbs on top to straddle his hips.

Dean lets out a low growl form the back of his throat, “I guess we do, huh?” He smirks back and lets his hands come to rest on Cas’ hips as he parted his lips to let the angel in. This was good, and one of the few things, for the most part, took his mind off the Blade and the thoughts associated with it. For the time being, he was more than happy to only focus on how Cas makes him feel.

Cas loves nothing more than getting lost in Dean. He loves the way that everything around them seems to fade into nothing when they are together. He slowly starts grinding his hardening cock into Dean’s as their kisses get sloppier and needier. He moans as Dean bites his lower lip, thrusting his hips even harder into the man below him.

Mostly everything else has gone to shit in Dean’s world lately and he only wants to focus on the one good thing in his life right now. Dean rocks his own hips up, meeting Cas’, and little moans escape his lips as he continues to kiss him in a desperate way.

Cas grabs a handful of hair, knowing that Dean loves it, and begins kissing down his jaw and neck. He softly nips at the tender flesh and whispers in his ear, “Dean…” he pauses to nibble at his ear, “I want you to fuck me tonight.” He growls.

Dean tilts his neck to bare his neck to Cas’ mouth, moaning softly from each of the bites. “Why wait until tonight?” He asks, grinding his hips firmly upwards. It was hardly even lunchtime, so he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold out that long.

Cas hangs his head and laughs. He has a hard time determining the time of day without there being any windows in the bunker. It seemed as if he and Gadreel had been talking all day. Apparently not. “Or it can be right now if you’d like.” He smirks as he leans down to nibble some more on Dean’s neck, knowing that it turns the man into putty beneath him.

That laugh is one of the things that Dean knows that he will never get tired of hearing. He hums softly as Cas continues to work his neck over and he moves to untuck to angel’s shirt and runs his hand under it. “Now is what I was thinking.” He mumbles as he undoes the buttons on Cas’ shirt and leaning up to suck on his now exposed collar bone.

Cas moans at the hot wetness that is Dean’s mouth on his skin and responds with a moan and a hard grind of his hips down into Dean’s. He helps Dean yank his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. He comes back to Dean with a bruising kiss and works his hands to undo the hunter’s belt and jeans. He smirks at Dean’s arousal already tenting his jeans and he presses a firm palm against it. He pulls his pants and boxers down and his cock springs out of them with a wet slap against his abdomen with precome already leaking from it. Cas smirks as he leans down and takes it into his mouth. Humming around the tip and working his hand up and down the shaft.

It doesn’t take long before Dean is moaning fairly loudly and running his fingers through Cas’ hair as he begins to suck and bob on his cock. “Fuck, baby…so good.” He praises as he always does. Cas had been great at this since his first time and has only improved since then, something that he thought wouldn’t be possible. He tugs on the dark strands of hair and thrust his hips into his hot mouth. “Just like that, babe.” He purrs, giving his hair another sharp tug, wanting to forget everything else and just enjoy this.

He hums around Dean’s cock as he feels it hitting the back of his throat. His gag reflexes have nearly vanished and he loves making Dean writhe below him by only using his mouth. He lets off with a slurp and moves up to kiss Dean. “Need you on top of me.” He growls out. They switch positions and now Dean is the one kneeling between Cas’ legs.

Once on top of the angel, Dean makes quick work removing those damn black slacks that are between him and Cas’ sweet skin. He tosses them over to the side and drags his eyes down the angel’s naked body. He leans in and purrs in Cas’ ear, “I’m gonna make you come so good, Cas.” He kisses him once more before he reaches over, picking up Cas’ trench coat, knowing that the kinky little angel likes to carry lube around with him at all times. He smiles once he finds it and slicks up his fingers. He taps on Cas’ thigh so he can roll over the way he wants him, “Hands and knees, babe.”

He hums in contentment as he scurries to flip over on his hands and knees for Dean. He loves when Dean takes charge like this. He rests on his elbows so his ass is angled just right for him. “Come on, Dean. Fuck me, already.”

“I will…” He breathes, squeezing Cas’ ass with his free hand. “When I’m ready.” He smirks a bit and drops the lube to the floor and easily pushes in the first finger. He knows he doesn’t have to worry about hurting Cas, as he had learned long ago that angels didn’t really feel pain. “Fuck, Cas…you’re so goddamn tight. It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you, huh?” He continues pumping his finger a few more times before slipping in a second one.

Cas moans as he rocks his ass back towards Dean, desperate for more, “Hmm…” he hums, “…Dean…more. Please. I need more.” He moves a hand down and slowly begins stroking himself, wanting to feel everything that he possibly could. Like Dean said, it had been a while since Cas had bottomed and he knows that he’s a greedy little cock slut, but he also loves being the one to make Dean scream and cry out for more by the work of his own cock. Either way, they’re both happy.

Dean continues to pump two fingers in and out of Cas and begins to scissor his fingers to stretch him a bit more. “You must want this bad, babe.” He hums as Cas, like always, is very responsive to his touch. He slides in the third finger after a moment and curls them, hitting his sweet spot on the first try.

Cas responds instantly by arching his back and letting out a yell. He comes back down from this temporary high, nearly sobbing, “Dean! Please! I can’t take this anymore…I need you…please.”

Dean responds with a chuckle as he curls his fingers again, making Cas scream yet again. Cas turns and grabs onto Dean, yanking him into a kiss. He pulls back and growls, “Dean Winchester, if you do not fuck me into this couch right now, God help me, you will suffer.” He has never needed anything this badly in his entire existence. He turns back and rests on his elbows again, sticking his ass even further towards Dean.

This, right here, is one of the reasons why Dean loves being with Cas so much. He doesn’t put up with his shit and even though he would never admit it, he knows that he needs someone who can call him out on his shit from time to time, too.

He had been planning on teasing his angel a little bit more and drawing out the foreplay a little bit, but there’s no way that he’s going to now, especially when Cas threatens him like that. He removes his fingers and spreads the remaining lube onto his cock with a couple of quick strokes. “And what are you going to do if I don’t, hmm?” He smirks as he drags the head of his cock down the crack of Cas’ ass. “You gonna smite me, sweetheart?” He growls as he presses the tip against Cas’ hole.

Cas whimpers softly. He hates being teased. He looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with that smug look spread across Dean’s face. “Dean. If you don’t fuck me right now, I will see to it that you don’t come for a week once we are done here. And you know that I can prevent it no matter how hard you try.” One of the interesting things about Cas is that before Dean, he would never swear or even dare to use such vulgar language, but Dean just brings it out of him and he loves it.

“Oh, babe…” Dean said while meeting his eyes and doing almost exactly what Cas said right then. That was one of the few things that was actually difficult about this, he was so torn when it came to these things. On one hand, when he was given an order, it was just in his nature to comply and Cas certainly wasn’t just asking here. On the other hand, he knew how impatient Cas got and he liked to try and draw it out and make it good for him. Plus, he got the satisfaction of making the angel come undone and bend to his will. “I’ll give you what you want, angel, but you’ve got to say please.”

Cas reaches his arm back to try and make some kind of contact with Dean and finds his hand, still grabbing onto his ass, and latches on for dear life. Begging, “Dean…please…” nearly in tears.

While smoothing his free hand over the small of Cas’ back, he pushes all the way in with a quiet moan, wondering just why the hell he waited so long. As always, Cas is tight, hot, and just, “So fucking perfect.” He breathes. He waits only a moment, knowing Cas doesn’t need but a moment to adjust before he snaps his hips forward again, starting out at a moderate pace.

Cas loses himself in the sound of skin-on-skin and moans obscenely as he bites his lower lip, breaking the skin. He starts pushing back against Dean with the hopes of getting him to sink even deeper. “Dean…” he breathes, “please move faster.”

Teasing had been fun for Dean, but he knows when it’s time to hang it up and just give his angel what he wants. He grips a little tighter onto Cas’ hips and slams into him hard once, burying himself as deeply as possible with a loud moan before starting back with a much faster and rougher pace. “This what you want?” He growls, fucking hard into Cas and holding onto him hard enough to leave marks. “Or do you want even more?”

Cas is so lost right now that he can’t even think properly. He’s lost in the fact that Dean fills him so perfectly and knows exactly what he needs and wants all at the same time. He loves the marks that Dean leaves on him and doesn’t bother to heal them up because he leaves them on for the world to see that he belongs to Dean Winchester.

“Y-yes…please…m-more!” He lets out a yell as Dean slams against his prostate, almost causing him to come right then and there. But he holds back and waits for Dean as he always does.

Dean’s moaning quite a bit himself as he thrusts in and out of Cas, using the leverage he has on his hips to pull him closer so that he can sink in deeper with each thrust. He’s beyond talking at this point, so instead, he just gives Cas more of what he wants by pumping his hips harder and faster. His own orgasm is building, but he’s not quite there yet.

“Oh, Dean! Fuck!” He cries out as he slams against his prostate again and again. He is an absolute wreck right now. He neglected cock hangs between his legs as Dean continues pounding into him. He grabs it and gives it a few tugs, but has to instantly squeeze the base to prevent himself from coming right now. He was closer to the edge than he initially thought. “D-Dean…I’m so…close.”

“Soon, babe.” He breathes out as his eyes fall shut so he can focus completely on the feeling and sounds that are coming from Cas. He pumps a few more times, knowing that he’s close enough now. “Cas, baby…come for me…come now.” He growls out, grabbing him even tighter as he thrusts into him deeper and harder.

He closes his eyes tightly and focuses on Dean’s voice. God, how that could control him. He feels Dean sliding in, constantly slamming hard against his prostate and he lets out a series of moans as his cock begins pulsating onto the couch below him. Absolutely wrecked, he lets his face come in contact with the couch, ass still in the air. “Dean…come inside me…please.” He whispers, blissed out.

He’s far too gone to answer verbally. Only moans and heavy breathing are coming out of him now. If Cas were human, he would be afraid that he was hurting him with how hard he is gripping onto him. “Holy fuck…Cas!” He shouts his name as he buries himself completely and empties into his ass as he comes forcefully.

Cas just lies there, completely silent, only wanting to hear every single noise coming from his lover. When Dean comes down, he rolls over onto his back and faces him. Dean lies down on Cas, trying to catch his breath.

He wraps his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders and closes his eyes. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” He knows that he’s felt this way for a long time now. Even long before their first night together. But in this moment, he is just so overwhelmed by everything the Dean is to him, that he just easily comes out and says it.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas, softly. The angel’s words don’t really surprise him, and he had been figuring that one of them would get around to saying it sooner or later. “I love you too, Cas.” He says back softly, surprised by just how easily he can say those words to him. He worries that Cas will get hurt by loving him, and maybe he’d be better off staying away from him. But then, he knows that Cas would never let that happen and Cas wouldn’t leave even if he tried to make him. All of those negative thoughts fly right out of his head once he hears Cas hum contently as he wraps his arms tighter. Dean nuzzles his head under Cas’ chin and adds in a soft whisper, “So damn much, it hurts.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a long one.
> 
> There are jumps between Dean and Cas' points of view, just so you know.

They lay there for what seems like hours. Just silently breathing with the occasional stolen kiss. “We may need to get up soon. I don’t want Sam walking in and seeing us naked…and cuddling…he might yell.”

Dean laughs lightly, “Yeah, he wouldn’t be too happy about that.” He tilts his head up and kisses Cas’ jaw. Sam was already pissy enough about everything, so it was best to not add fuel to the fire. He reluctantly gets up and starts to get dressed.

Cas frowns at the sudden loss of Dean pressed against him and he, too, got up and got dressed. “This is the most disappointing thing about having sex; having to get up and get dressed when you wish for nothing more than to stay in bed.” He wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close.

“Well, if we had actually made it to bed, maybe we could keep lying around for a little while longer.” Dean smiles as he hugs him back. Before Cas, for the most part, he would have had to disagree with that statement. Usually after sex, he was more than ready to get up and get away from whoever it was that he had just slept with.

He grabs Dean’s hand and leads him to the kitchen where Sam is. Sam looks up from his laptop with an eyebrow raised, “You know, I’m super happy for you two and whatnot, but you’ve got to either go somewhere where I can’t hear you, or you need to shut up while…doing it.” He clears his throat.

Cas blushes, “We apologize, Sam. We’ll try to be more careful.” He nudges Dean’s side to get him to say something to his brother.

“We’ll see if we can keep it down a little.” He gives Sam a half-hearted smile and Sam knows its bullshit. He was just having the best sex of his life and holding back isn’t really an option here.

He lets go of Cas’ hand and walks over to the fridge to work on some lunch. “Pizza okay, guys?”

A noise comes from Sam that sounds like an agreement as he appears lost in the world that is his laptop.

“That sounds nice. Do you want me to help?” He asks as he sits at the table.

“Nah, I got it, babe.” He answers while taking the cardboard box out of the freezer and walks over to preheat the oven. “It’s not all that hard to make.” He opens the box and grabs onto a knife to help him open the plastic wrapper, he stares at the knife in his hand and he can’t help but think about the Blade and how he hasn’t been near it in hours. His arm starts shaking and he has to throw the knife down on the counter.

Having seen this, Cas quickly stands up from the table to help. Just as he’s about to walk over, his phone rings in his pocket. He sighs and looks down at the caller ID and his eyes widen. It’s Gadreel. He looks back to Dean who seems to be doing okay now and walks out to answer the call.

“Castiel!” Gadreel yells into the phone.

“Gadreel? Calm down. What’s happening?”

“You need to come now, Castiel!”

He peeks back into the kitchen and sees Dean laughing with Sam about something. God, he loves that smile and wishes that he could see it more often. “I’m on my way. Be careful.”

Before Gadreel could answer, the line goes dead.

He sighs and walks back into the kitchen.

He contemplates whether or not to tell Dean that he’s going to meet with Gadreel and, potentially, how dangerous this could be. He doesn’t want to worry Dean over something like this. Surely, he can handle it on his own. With his decision made, he enters the kitchen.

Dean and Sam break from their conversation and Dean looks over at Cas, “What’s up? Anything important?”

But one look at Dean, and everything flies out the window. He was dead-set on not lying to him anymore. No matter what. “It was Gadreel. He…needs my help. He sounded like he was in trouble.”

“I’ll go with you.” He’s not surprised that the angel has already gotten himself into trouble. “And I won’t try and kill him.” He adds before anyone could bring it up. He’d be bringing the blade, obviously. He can’t seem to go very far without it.

“Okay.” Cas nervously answers. He knows that Dean is bringing the Blade with him. There’s no point in telling him not to because he would do it anyways. But if he says that he won’t kill him, then he believes him.

He turns to Sam, “Sam, can you stay here? I need you to check all the files that I obtained during my time as commander and check and see if there’s anything that could help us with finding Metatron.”

“Yeah, man, Of course. Be safe out there, okay? Call me if you need backup.”

“Of course.” He turns to Dean, “You’re driving.”

“Yeah, let me just grab my crap.” He turns to walk out of the kitchen. “Sam, get that pizza out in ten minutes or it’ll burn. Cas, I’ll meet you at the car in five.”

He walks into his bedroom and grabs all his usual weapons and pulls on his jacket. The First Blade lies on his bed in its sheath and he grabs it and tucks it into his jacket where it can’t be seen. He walks out to the car and sees Cas leaning against the passenger door, looking up into a tree at a nest of baby birds.

“Where are we going?”

“He’s down in Wichita. It shouldn’t take long to get to him.” He notices a certain eagerness in Dean and he can’t help but worry a little bit. “It sounded like a group of Metatron’s followers were after him. They may have found out about him helping us, but I’m not sure. We won’t know until we get there.”

They climb in the Impala and start off down the road as they have a little bit of a drive ahead of them.

If there is an eagerness about him, it’s something that he’s not aware of. The Mark has been doing things to Dean that he doesn’t even notice.

“You gonna be okay? It might be dangerous.”

“You know I’ll be fine.” He answers with a roll of his eyes. “Danger’s my middle name.” He laughs a bit and presses down on the gas even harder.

 

* * *

 

They arrive a few hours later at the address in Wichita that was given to him. It’s an old, abandoned warehouse. Great.

“Why is it always a warehouse? I’ll never understand that.” Cas scoffs as he climbs out of the car.

“I don’t know.” He sighs as he gets out of the car, too. “Why can’t the bad guys rent time shares? It’ll make my job and helluva lot easier.”

He walks towards the building, taking in its surroundings. “Did he give any instructions? Like, ‘meet me on the second floor with the creepy old crates’?”

“No, he didn’t have much time to talk.” He tilts his head as he notices come markings on the outside. He brushes his hand over it. “It’s a warning of some sort. It’s unfinished though.” He turns to Dean, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Can you go inside?” He asks, wondering if the building was warded against angels. It would have been a smart thing for Gadreel to do if he was on the run.

He scans the building for some sigils. He sighs, exasperated, “No.” as he points towards a collection of sigils.

“It’s okay. Look, I’ll go in and find him, you can keep a look out here. Let me know if anyone or anything tries to follow.”

He turns to Dean and kisses him. He pulls away and places both hands on the sides of his face, ensuring that he looks him in the eyes. “You cannot kill him, Dean. Please.” He kisses him again. “Go in, find him, and bring him out. I don’t know what’s in there, but you need to protect yourself and Gadreel.” He rests his forehead against Dean’s. “I’ll wait here.”

“I won’t kill him. Don’t worry.” He says leaning into Cas’ touch, letting himself relax for the moment. “I’ll be back soon. Keep an eye out.” He kisses the angel again and pulls away to walk inside. It’s like every other old-ass abandoned warehouse he’s ever seen and he starts to look around for Gadreel.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after Dean enters the warehouse, Cas begins to pace back and forth outside, feeling completely useless and begins to doubt that sending Dean in by himself was a good idea. He trusts Dean, of course, but he’s not sure that he would be able to control himself in the presence of Gadreel.

He feels a sudden stillness in the air and turns around to see an angel, presumably on Metatron’s side, holding an angel blade. He attacks Cas and luckily, his depleting Grace isn’t effecting his reflexes. He moves quickly, but the blade slices his arm through his coat. He hisses at the pain and wields his blade instantly. After a few deflected attacks, they step apart.

“It’s over, Castiel. Just give up already.”

Out of breath, he responds, “Never. A heaven under the rule of Metatron might as well be Hell.”

The other angel, not liking his response, leans in and strikes Cas across the face with a crushing punch than knocks him down to the ground. Just as the angel moves above him to kill him, Cas thrusts his angel blade through the other’s stomach. The wave of energy caused by the angel dying, causes Cas to fall back and slam the back of his head against the ground. It hurts, but it doesn’t render him unconscious. He throws the lifeless body off of him as he stands up, weakly.

 

* * *

 

So far, the warehouse is empty. Nothing but lots of cobwebs, old and soggy looking boxes and an extra layer of dust. He tries to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, not sure if Gadreel is the only angel in the building or not. If there were others, he could guarantee that they weren’t going to be friendly. He keeps the Blade tucked away in his jacket because he honestly isn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself if in the presence of Gadreel if it were in his hands. He knows they need him alive and he told Cas that he wouldn’t kill him, so, he’s going to make sure that he sticks to that. Then again, if Metatron’s goons are after him, what good is he anymore? A little nagging voice in the back of his head, sounding a lot like Sam, tells him that he might have gotten some important information before he had to run.

He’s just about finished with checking the ground floor when he hears movement behind him. In a quick movement, he draws out the Blade and spins around, ready to attack, only to see a rat scurrying across the floor. He scoffs as he tucks the Blade back in his jacket and continues his search.

 

* * *

 

After weakly walking over to the Impala, he realizes that Dean locked it and took the keys with him. So, he settles with sitting on the outside, leaning against it. He hasn’t heard anything coming from inside the warehouse, so he takes that as a good sign. But then again, something could’ve happened while he was busy with the other angel; he’ll never know, he guesses.

All he could do is sit and wait for Dean to return.

Having a depleting supply of Grace means that Cas’ energy doesn’t last for very long. That, plus his nose and arm won’t stop bleeding, making him feel even weaker. He’s exhausted from the fight and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Dean makes it to the upper level of the warehouse without seeing or hearing anything, other than that rat. He wonders about Cas, but figures that he’s fine. All he can do is focus on getting this part of the job done as quickly as possible. Why he had to hide in such a huge warehouse, he’ll never know.

At the top of the stairs he looks and finds a hallways with doors lining both sides. He starts checking them one at a time, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the hinges are old and rusty and they squeak and screech as he forces them open.

He’s about halfway down the hall when he comes to a door covered in angel warding sigils. Now he’s getting somewhere. He tries to open the door, but it’s locked. “Gadreel. Get your ass out here. Let’s go.” He calls through, thinking that’s where he has to be. If he doesn’t open it, he’ll just pick the lock.

 

* * *

 

Cas wakes up from his sleep when his phone rings. It’s Sam. “Cas! Where are you guys?”

He groans in pain, “Umm…Wichita. At the warehouse that Gadreel told me about. Why?”

“You guys need to leave right now. It’s not-“ his phone gets yanked out of his hand and as he turns to see who it is, a fist comes into contact with his nose and knocks him out cold.

 

* * *

 

The door doesn’t open so he sighs and pulls out a lock and kneels down to start working it open. You would think that if that asshole wants their help, he would make it where it was a little easier to get to him. “I’ll be more tempted to kill you if you don’t just open the goddamn door.” He grumbled out loud enough that he was sure that it could be heard from the other side.

The door finally clicks open and he gets to his feet. The room was pitch black so he brings out his flashlight to begin looking around.

 

* * *

 

Cas comes back to consciousness in a room that he doesn’t recognize. He’s tied up, of course, but not gagged. He grunts as he struggles to undo the ties on his wrists.

Dean had actually taught him how to do this. He thought it would be funny to sit Cas down in a chair and tie his hands together behind his back. He wasn’t aware of what was happening until he saw the look of desire in his lover’s eyes as he slowly worked his pants down and then proceeded to straddle Cas and ride him like his life depended on it. Once they were both finished, he got off of his lap and then commanded him to get himself out of the ties without the use of his mojo. He said that knowing this skill could come in handy someday.

Well, today is not that day because Cas is too weak to break out of the ties.

He still smiles at the memory and thinks that he and Dean should practice some more once this is all over.

He’s shaken from his thoughts when he hears a voice behind him, “Oh, Castiel. I see you and that Winchester have fallen for our trap.” He laughs when he sees Cas stir in the chair. “It’s a shame, really, that he won’t be here to witness this.” He says as he slaps Cas across the face. It hurt so bad that it might as well have been a fist

 

* * *

 

Dean searches every inch of the angel-warded room and finds nothing. He’s annoyed and quickly sweeps the rest of the warehouse, finding much of the same.

He had been easy to anger lately, another side effect of the Mark that he doesn’t like to admit to, so he’s fuming by the time he makes it back out into daylight.

“That motherfucker stood us up.” He says as soon as he pushes the door open to where he had left Cas.

He stops and looks around and sees the lack of Cas. He goes on high alert and pulls out the Blade and starts to look around. Something bad has obviously happened because he knows that Cas wouldn’t just leave him like that.

As he nears the Impala, he sees blood. He walks over to the other side of the car and sees the body of a dead angel, thankfully not Cas.

 

* * *

 

 _Slap._ He spits blood onto the floor and sighs, “What have you done to Dean?”

The other angel grabs a handful of hair and yanks it, “That Winchester will get what’s coming to him. But not now. This trap was just for you.” He laughs, “You see, we have learned that you and the hunter are inseparable lately. So, we needed to get you away from him. It was so easy. Gadreel was very cooperative in selling you out.”

Cas stirs in his seat with rage. How could Gadreel do this? After saving him from Dean’s wrath? He starts to think that he should’ve let Dean kill him instead.

 

* * *

 

Dean looks around frantically, trying to figure out where Cas is. He couldn’t have gone far as he was only in the warehouse for less than 30 minutes.

“Cas!” He calls, knowing that it’ll draw attention of any angels in the area, which is what he wants. He’ll slice through them until they tell him what they’ve done with his angel.

‘Just hang in there, Cas. I’m going to find you.’ He prays in his head as he’s not going to give up.

He takes out his phone and dials Sam, cursing every second that he doesn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

Once the angel stops beating the crap out of Cas, he leaves.

He slumps over in his chair, exhausted.

_Just hang in there, Cas. I’m going to find you._

He feels the warmth from Dean’s prayer surge through him.

“Dean…” he whispers as he passes out again.

 

* * *

 

Dean manages to finally get Sam on the phone and they manage to turn on the GPS on Cas’ phone turned on. He’s only about ten miles away.

He orders Sam to not come looking for them because shit’s gonna get hairy and they’ll need him to stay put where he’s at.

“Alright, but you need to call me if you really need me, okay?”

“Okay.” He hangs up the phone.

As soon as Sam texts him the address, he punches the gas and drives out as fast as he can.

A few minutes later, Dean finds himself at another old and unused building. This time a factory.

He pulls out the Blade as he approaches, not sure what to expect, but he only has one purpose in mind.

 

* * *

 

Cas wakes in the same room as before and sees him, Metatron, sitting across from him.

“Ah! Well, good morning, sleepyhead!” He greets all too cheery.

Cas growls back at him, “What do you want, Metatron?”

“Easy. Easy, now. I’m not here to fight. I just want to offer a treaty since you won’t back down from this war that you know that you’re going to lose.”

Cas scoffs at him, “You really think I’m that stupid?”

He shakes his head, “No. I know you’re not stupid. Quite the opposite, actually. You just lost your entire army, Castiel. Now it’s just you and Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb against me and my army of angels. It would be smart of you to accept this treaty in order to spare your lives.”

 

* * *

 

Dean hasn’t even entered the building when two angels in black suits approach him.

He already has the Blade drawn before they could get near him, the lust for blood burning in him.

“Harm us, and Castiel dies.” The shorter of the two says. “He’s speaking with our leader and if all goes well, you can leave here together.”

Dean huffs as he grips the Blade tighter in his hand, “If Metatron’s half as smart as he thinks he is, he’ll get the hell out of here now, before I find him.” If he got anywhere near that little gnome, he’d be done for.

 

* * *

 

“And what if I don’t accept your treaty?”

Metatron laughs, “You’re so loyal, Castiel. It’s a shame that you’ve been loyal to the wrong side. It’s such a waste of potential.”

“Answer my question, you ass.”

“Ohh…feisty, aren’t we? You must’ve gotten that from Dean.” He walks over to stand in front of Cas and hunches over to be at eye-level with him, “I’ve heard some interesting rumors about you and him.” He turns and walks back to sit behind his desk. “Gadreel had been more than willing to share all the little details.” He pauses, “It appears that you two are ‘lovers-in-the-night’, now?”

Cas surges in anger towards Metatron, but is stopped due to the restraints.

“Ah, I’ll take that as a yes. So that must mean that he’s a weakness of yours now?”

Castiel’s heart drops.

 

* * *

 

The Blade in his hand starts to shake and he’s not sure how long he can hold back.

It’s as if the need to kill is calling out to him, singing its song, and it’s very hard to ignore.

The angel is talking again and he honestly doesn’t care that he misses the majority of what he said.

“So, do we have an agreement?” The same angel asks and he’s not sure what the terms had been.

“On one condition.” He says as he surges forward and killing the angel before he has a chance to react.

He grabs the other angel and he has to fight, with everything he has, to not kill this one too. He needs him to get to Cas.

“Take me to Cas and you might walk away from this. Got it, feathers?”

The angel nods his head.

“Good. Get going.” He shoves the angel towards the factory, keeping the Blade on him as they walk inside.

 

* * *

 

“So, to answer your question; if you don’t accept this treaty, then one of my guys will kill Dean. Simple as that. I don’t like it either, ‘cause I like him. I really do, Castiel. But I’m playing to win here.”

He thinks about Dean. About their first kiss in the Impala. About their first night together. About the first time Dean had made him breakfast in bed.

As hard as Cas tries to fight it, a tear falls and lands on his worn out dress slacks, overwhelmed by the stress of this.

 

* * *

 

The angel leads Dean inside the factory.

The inside was quite different than what you would assume. It’s clean, bright, and furnished. In a way, it reminded him of the room that Zachariah had put him in when he wanted him to say yes to Michael.

Dean looks around. His eyes are sharp and his heart is beating fast.

“Take me to him.” He growls and shoves him forward again.

“T-This way.” The angel stutters out, knowing that Dean could kill him without a thought as he leads him down a long corridor.

 

* * *

 

“Aww. Don’t cry, Castiel.” He moves to lift his chin with a finger but Cas jerks it away. “I need an answer. Sometime in this century.”

“I don’t-I can’t…” he stops himself and mutters quietly as he looks down, “I can’t lose Dean.”

He’s sacrificed Heaven for Dean before. What makes this time different?

 

* * *

 

“He’s in here.” The angel says as he unlocks a door. “Just let me go. Please. I only joined his side because I wanted to go home.” He takes a step back from Dean.

The hunter chuckles humorlessly and in a quick motion, he sinks the Blade deep into the angel’s heart. Light flashes through the corridor and the body falls limp against Dean.

He removes the Blade and pushes the body onto the floor.

He goes to open the door. Praying that Cas would be behind it.

 

* * *

 

Cas hears a door open behind him, but he can’t bring himself to care who it is.

“Ahh. So nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat, Gadreel.”

 

* * *

 

Dean opens the door to find a room that looks like every strip club he’s ever been in. There’s even some “Pour Some Sugar On Me” playing loudly. No strippers, though. Just a pole and a disco ball.

“Fuck!” He curses, seeing that this room is pretty much a dead end. “I’m going to kill that asshole.” He mumbles, but then remembers that he already did.

He turns away to go and search the rest of the building.

 

* * *

 

Cas won’t even look at Gadreel even though he’s sitting directly across from him.

Metatron pats Gadreel on the shoulder, “Excellent work, Gadreel.” He smiles and exits the room.

It’s silent for a few minutes. Gadreel lets Cas gets used to him being there before he speaks, “Castiel-“

“Stop. Just stop, Gadreel. I can’t take any more of this.”

Gadreel stands up and walks over to the other angel standing guard in the room and whispers something to him. The angel leaves the room, leaving just Gadreel and Cas.

Gadreel walks over to Cas and unties the restraints around his wrists. “Castiel. Please listen to me. Dean Winchester is here.”

He looks up and meets Gadreel’s eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

“I’ve sent a few of my followers to him.”

Cas scoffs, “You do realize that he will kill them, right?”

“Not when they tell him the truth."

 

* * *

 

He goes back into the main room that he first entered in, not even sparing a look at the angel he killed earlier.

He decided to try the other half of the factory, thinking there must be something there. He thinks that they might have just brought Cas’ phone here to throw him off. He shakes his head, trying to not let that thought take root. He is going to find Cas if he has to kill every angel that’s walking the earth until he gets to him. He knows that Metatron wouldn’t kill him because he would just be signing his own death sentence.

He’s walking up a flight of stairs when the door at the top opens up, revealing two angels standing there.

“We’ve come to take you to Castiel.” One of them says and they both hold up their hands to show they’re not here to do harm.

“Gadreel sent us.” The other says.

“Lead the way.” Dean says as he grips the Blade tighter.

He doesn’t believe them. But they appear to be more useful alive than dead at the moment.

 

* * *

 

“The _actual_ truth?” Cas tilts his head to the side.

“Yes. Castiel, I sincerely apologize for earlier, but Metatron still has to believe that I am on his side. I’ve been able to persuade two of our brothers to join us. In secret, of course.”

“I don’t-I don’t understand…”

“I had to find a way to get you both here in a manner that seemed authentic to Metatron. So, I informed him that I could contact you and that I had deceived you into trusting me. So I had, essentially, lured you into a trap that I knew would end in your capture to bring you here.” He continues, “I saw that you and Dean truly care for each other and I knew that, because of your capture, Dean would follow you to come here.”

 

* * *

 

The two angels lead Dean down another hall.

They’re both a little nervous to get too close to Dean and they have good reason to be. One of them glances back over his shoulder as they walk and it makes Dean chuckle to see how spooked they look. If they’ve got any brains at all, they wouldn’t try to pull the crap that the ones downstairs did.

They take a left and start down another corridor before they stop and turn, both drawing their angel blades, but just as a precaution. Gadreel had warned them to not take any chances around Dean.

“We’re not going to hurt you. We’re just protecting ourselves.” The one on the right says as he knocks on the door.

When there is a muffled reply, the angels step aside so they wouldn’t be in arm’s reach when Dean walks passed them.

“He’s waiting for you.”

He’s still not sure if he could trust these angels or not, but he opens the door and enters the room.

Cas turns around and sees him. “Dean!” He tries to stand but his legs buckle and he falls down. He’s been beat to shit and his Grace is too weak to be used to heal himself.

“Cas.” He gasps, rushing over to him and kneeling beside him on the floor.

He drops the Blade and it clatters to the floor, forgotten for the moment.

He puts his hands on Cas’ shoulders to help support him. “What happened to you?” He asks, worried as he cups his face softly and looks over his injuries. He’s not used to seeing Cas hurt like this and he obviously doesn’t like it. “One of you get over here and heal him!” He yells as he turns towards the other three angels in the room. They just glare at him with no sympathy.

Cas places a hand on Dean’s arm, covering where the Mark burns beneath his sleeve. “It’s okay, Dean. They did good.” He laughs weakly. “Let’s sit. We’ll explain everything.”

“Cas, you’re hurt bad. This is not okay.” Dean says, looking at him with concern. He knows that Cas has to be in bad shape to be hurt like this, which also means that his stolen Grace is failing him because he should’ve healed himself by now.

Gadreel interrupts, “We don’t have much time. Our window of opportunity is small.”

“Heal Cas, and then we’ll talk.” He demands.

One of the two angels approaches cautiously and places two fingers on Cas’ head, healing his injuries. But it obviously does nothing for the state of his Grace. “That’s the best I can do.” He says, going back to Gadreel’s side.

Cas looks up at the angel, “Thank you.” He turns back towards Dean and he’s no longer too weak to hug him. He pulls back and kisses him softly. “Sit.” He gestures towards the chair next to the one Cas was sitting in earlier.

 

* * *

 

Cas quickly explains to Dean how Gadreel had to deceive them, “…and that’s how he got you here. In the same building as Metatron, Dean.” He looks back to Gadreel who says, “It’s now or never, Dean. You need to end this.”

“Just get me close enough to him and I’ll take care of it.” He’s still bitter about Cas having to get the shit kicked out of him in order to get them here, but if this is his shot, then he’s not going to miss it.

Cas notices that Dean is a little shaken up and he grabs his hand, “Dean, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. We have something more important to worry about right now, and that’s killing Metatron.”

“I know.” He mumbles as he leans in to kiss him.

They discuss strategies for a few more minutes and decide that it would be best if Dean and Cas played prisoners and get brought to Metatron.

The plan is as good as they’ve got, but Dean is still worried that Metatron might not fall for it.

He tucks the Blade back in his coat, making sure it’s not visible.

He just hopes that Metatron will be so confident in victory that his guard will be down.

“Do you know where he’s at now?” He asks looking over at Gadreel.

“He should be in his office. I’ll take you to him.” He instructs one angel to escort Cas and the other to escort Dean.

This is the part that Dean doesn’t like. He lets the angel grab a hold of his arm to make it look convincing as they are marched down the halls.

As they walk down the hallway, one of Metatron’s followers turns the corner and freezes when he sees them.

Gadreel realizes that this angel is looking a little spooked but he quickly reassures him, “Relax, brother. We are taking them to see Metatron.”

The angel visibly relaxes and walks away.

 

* * *

 

They finally arrive in Metatron’s office and see him sitting at his desk, typing away on his ancient typewriter. He looks up and sees Gadreel and smiles when he notices Dean.

“Ahh, Dean Winchester. It’s good to see you.” He orders one of his guards to close and lock the door behind them.

Once they hear the click of the lock, two of Metatron’s followers move in quickly behind the two angels holding onto Cas and Dean and stabs both of them, killing them.

Without a thought, Gadreel is flung across the room and gets pinned to a wall. He strains against it, but it’s no use.

Metatron walks over to Gadreel, “Did you really think that you could get away with this?”

He chuckles, “I didn’t think so.”

He turns towards Cas and Dean, “And you two. I’ve had enough of you.”

Of course it wasn’t going to be easy. When was it ever easy? For once, Dean thought that it would have been nice to just walk in, stab the bad guy, and walk out.

“Funny, because we’ve had enough of you, Meta-Douche.” He pulls the Blade out from his jacket and has plans on going straight for Metatron.

“Oh? You have the First Blade? Nasty piece of work, isn’t she? While it might kill me, you’ll never get the chance to find out.”

However, out of the corner of his eye, he sees one of Metatron’s goons approaching Cas from behind, with his blade raised.

He turns and lunges at the angel, stabbing him once in the side of his ribs. His eyes glow and there’s a flash of bright light. He pulls his Blade out and his lifeless vessel crumples to the floor.

He turns and begins walking towards Metatron. Blade held tightly in his fist and eyes raging with the desire to kill.

Cas notices the rage burning up inside of Dean and this whole situation doesn’t feel right. Something’s wrong and this can’t be happening right now.

He dares and steps in front of Dean and yells, “Dean! Stop!” He places his hands on Dean’s shoulders to stop him from advancing. “Dean!”

But Dean’s not listening. The only sound reaching him was his own heartbeat drumming away in his ears and the call of the Mark. His hand starts to tremble and shake when Cas steps in front of him. He’s angry with him and doesn’t understand why he’s getting in the way.

He goes to shove Cas out of the way, but before he can do that, the second guard grabs Cas from behind and holds and angel blade to his throat.

“If you take one step closer to our leader, I will kill him.” He warns in a firm voice.

Cas squirms against the guard, but its useless. His grip on Cas is tight and the blade is pressed even tighter against his neck.

“Dean!” He chokes out, “Dean! Stop!”

Dean stops, but his hand is still trembling and the snarl on his face is wicked.

“Don’t you fucking touch him! I will kill you!” He takes a step towards where the guard is holding Cas, but he presses the blade even tighter against Cas’ neck. “Stop! I will kill him if you try anything funny!”

Dean relents and takes a step back.

Out of the corner of the room, there is laughter. Dean turns and sees Metatron smiling, “Do you see, Castiel?” He gestures to the lifeless vessels on the floor and to Gadreel, who is still pinned against the wall. “All of this could’ve been avoided if you had just accepted my treaty offering.” He pauses, “But now it’s too late. You’ve lost.” He laughs.

Dean comes back down from his rage spike, “Let Cas go.” He says, turning towards Metatron. “Him and Gadreel leave with me and I won’t kill you.”

“And why would I do that, Dean? I’m having too much fun with this.”

“Because if you do what I say, you’ll probably get to live for a few days longer. Harm them and I’ll turn you into nothing but a stain on the carpet by the time I’m done with you.”

He ponders the idea. “You can take Castiel. I’ll keep the traitor.” He says as he turns towards Gadreel. “I’ve got plans for him.” He says with a smirk.

Dean shakes his head. “No deal. I’ve got plans for him as well and I’ve had them for a lot longer than you have.”

Metatron gives the guard a glance and then nods his head. The angel releases Cas, and Dean leans forward and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him to stand behind him.

The angel quickly proceeds to throw his knife across the room at Gadreel, having it land in his chest. His eyes flash and he falls to the floor. Dead.

Dean, not phased at all by Gadreel’s death, picks up the Blade and kills the last guard in a quick movement that could barely be seen.

“Big mistake, Metatron.” He said, advancing towards him with nothing stopping him now. Cas was safe and Gadreel was dead. He’s lost all his bargaining chips and it’s time for him to die.

He raises the Blade and slashes it across Metatron’s throat.

But instead of the flash of white light, there was nothing. Metatron had simply faded out the like the reception had gone out before Dean could realize that he hadn’t even killed him.

“Fuck!” He yells as he drops to his knees. The Blade clatters on the floor next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas rushes over to him, and kneels beside him. “Dean…” he says softly, “It’s okay.” He rubs his hand along his back.

He doesn’t hear him speaking. He doesn’t even feel his touches. He’s too wrapped up in the fact that Metatron had gotten away from him. Again. He was so fucking close that he could feel the joy of having that asshole dead. But that joy was only ripped from him as Metatron had faded away.

He grabs Dean’s by the shoulders and shakes him roughly, “Dean!”

Cas isn’t a threat or someone that he wants to kill so he’s not even aware of the shakes of his shoulders or the yells of his name.

Upon seeing that this isn’t helping, he looks down and notices that the Mark is burning hot and red against his sleeve. He grabs Dean’s arm and tugs the sleeve up, exposing the Mark. He gently wraps his fingers around his forearm and leans in to softly brush his lips against it. He focuses as hard as he can when he tries to soothe the irritation by using what’s left of his Grace.

He feels the press of the angel’s lips on the Mark and takes notice. It burns so hot that Cas’ lips feel cool against it.

The final thing that brings him back is the familiar feeling of Cas’ Grace. He’s felt it so many times; when he had healed him or whenever he was zapped somewhere.

He jerks his arm back, “Cas, don’t. You need that.”

He looks up at Dean with a stern expression, “Incorrect. I need you.” He leans in and kisses him softly.

“Me too, Cas.” He says against his lips, still breathing a bit hard. “I’m not stupid. Your Grace is almost gone. Don’t waste it on me.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He grabs Dean’s hand, “Come on. Let’s go home. Sam is probably worried like crazy.”

“Yeah…” He said, not believing that Cas was fine. “Let’s go.”

He moves down to grab the Blade but Cas grabs it before he can. “I got it.” He whispers.

Dean doesn’t protest and they walk back out to the Impala. 

 

* * *

 

They get back to the bunker a few hours later.

Sam greets them at the door, “Hey! Guys! You okay? God, I was going crazy here!”

Cas hugs the younger Winchester, “Yes. We’re okay. We have a lot to catch up on. But, if you two don’t mind, I would like to go and take a shower first.” He squeezes Dean’s hand and walks down the hall towards the shower room.

He watches Cas walk off and he can’t help but worry about him. He sighs as he turns to Sam, “C’mon. I’ll catch you up. But I need a drink first.”

They make their way to the kitchen and he pulls himself a bottle of bourbon out and pours himself a glass.

He takes a long sip before sighing and leaning against the counter, “Gadreel’s dead. Metatron’s not. And Cas’ Grace is burning out.”

 

* * *

 

Cas enters the shower room and slowly begins to peel the blood-stained clothing off himself.

He drops them to the floor and steps into the hot stream of water.

He thinks about Dean. He thinks about the Mark that’s burning on his arm and how it’s changing him in ways that he doesn’t even care to take notice of.

The next thing he knows, he collapsing and slamming his head against the shower tile, rendering him unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Sam, of course, wants more details than that.

He goes through his day, play-by-play, and glosses over how the Blade got to him so strongly again.

Once Sam is satisfied with the details, he opens up his laptop and dives right in. Looking for another way to, somehow, find Metatron again.

He finishes his second glass and wonders about Cas. He usually doesn’t take this long in the shower.

He sets his empty glass on the counter and heads towards the shower room.

 

* * *

 

The water running on Cas’ face eventually turns cold and it wakes him up.

He sits up in the shower and places a hand on his head where the pain is coming from.

He pulls his hand away and see blood and that’s when Dean walks in.

Dean can’t tell if the blood on the floor is fresh or old stuff begin washed off.

“Cas, you okay?” he asks, going over to him and not caring that he’s still dressed and the water is soaking him.

“Dean…your…your clothes-“ He groans in pain as he tries to look towards Dean.

“My clothes will dry.” He really doesn’t give a damn about them.

He knows why he fell down. He knows what the consequences are if you steal the Grace of another angel.

“I just slipped and fell. No big deal.”

“Don’t lie to me, Cas.” He tells him sternly, meeting his gaze. He wraps his arms around him to help him stand up. “I thought we were done with keeping secrets from each other?”

He sighs, “I’m sorry, Dean. It’s just…I don’t want to be a distraction to you right now. You need to focus on Metatron. I’ll be fine.”

“Metatron can wait. It’s not worth killing him if you’re not there with me while I do it. You’re more important.”

He looks into the green eyes that don’t shine as bright as they used to, and places a loving hand on his cheek. He deserves to know, but it’s gonna hurt him. “It’s…my Grace. Well, the stolen Grace inside of me. It’s…running out.”

“That’s what I thought.” He says with a sigh. It was the only thing that made sense. “So, why don’t we grab another angel and get you some new Grace, then?”

He sighs, “What I did, when I stole that other angel’s Grace, that’s not who I am. I am not proud of what I did. So, no. I won’t do it again.”

“What’ll happen if it runs out? Will you just go back to being human or are you going to die?” Human Cas wouldn’t be so bad. It would still be Cas at least.

“I’m not sure. Whether or not I die, the process of it is…painful.” He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. “I can feel it inside of me and…it burns.” He pauses, “I don’t know how much longer I have, but I am with you until that time comes.”

“We’ll find a way to stop this.” He’s already seen Cas die too many times and he knows that, one day, their luck will run out and he would stay dead for good. “You should really think about the whole stolen Grace thing. I killed, like, four angels today. What would it matter if you took their Grace?”

He wishes that Dean could understand how savage it is to steal another angel’s Grace. “Because, if I did, then we would end up right back where we are now.”

“So? Then we’ll get another one until we find a way to fix this for good.

“Is this really that important to you?” He needs to know. He needs to hear him say it. “Because you need to understand what you’re asking me to do here.”

“Cas, I would do anything to not lose you again.” He says with complete conviction. “And I know that you’d want the same thing if the situation was reversed.”

He wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. “You’re right.” As he leans in to kiss him, a shot of pain surges through his entire body, bringing him to his knees. He’s breathless, “But, we need to wait…until I’m almost out of Grace completely.” He groans from the pain. “Angels aren’t supposed to contain two quantities of it.”

Dean kneels beside him, not quite sure how to make Cas’ pain stop. “Any idea how long that’ll take?” They needed to time this just right because if they do it too soon, Cas can die. And if they wait too long, Cas can die.

He wraps his arms around Cas, wanting to make sure he would stay steady on his feet.

“I can’t get an accurate time frame. But, I would imagine that we have less than 48 hours.” He admits reluctantly.

“Okay.” Dean says with a sigh. “Let’s get you into bed and I’ll go out and try and find one of Metatron’s lackies.” He figures that they would keep this angel on lockdown until they need the Grace.

He lets Dean lead him to bed. He wishes that things weren’t about him right now due to the fact that they have bigger, much more important things to worry about.

The minute that his head hits the pillow, he falls asleep.

A sleeping Cas is not a good thing because angels don’t sleep and Dean runs a soft hand through Cas’ hair as his breaths escape raggedly from his lips. He leans down and kisses his forehead and prays to _something_ that he’s gonna be okay.

He waits until Cas is as peaceful as he’s going to get before he changes out of his shower-soaked clothes and into dry ones.

He takes one last look at him before heading out the door with plans of nabbing up the first angel he could find on his mind.

 

* * *

 

Images of Dean flash in Cas’ mind. Some of them consist of Dean happy. Some don’t. The ones that don’t, however, affect him the most.

He sees Dean slashing angel after angel in a blind fury. All of a sudden, he sees Dean lying on the ground, still firmly gripping the Blade, but he’s covered in blood. Dead and surrounded by piles upon piles of bloodied, dead bodies.

He jolts awake and sits up in his bed, screaming, “Dean! Dean!” Realizing that it was all a dream, he calms. But only slightly.

Cas has been able to spend his entire life without dreaming, and he’s glad because he realizes that he wasn't missing out on anything.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s already long gone by the time Cas starts to wake up.

He didn't even bother to tell Sam that he was heading out because he knew that he would try and talk him out of this.

Sam had been keeping tabs on a small group of angels in a couple towns away from the bunker. They knew that they were Metatron’s followers sent only to monitor the brothers and Cas and once Dean had figured out that one of them was following him around.

He walked through a grocery store, throwing random items in his cart and acting like he was just sent out to grab a few supplies.

He pays for his stuff and waits for the angel to follow him out into the parking lot. It’s dark now, so grabbing her would be easy.

 

* * *

 

Cas wakes up with a pounding headache.

He gets out of bed and trudges down the hallway towards the library. He finds Sam with his nose buried in a book, as always.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes shoot up over the top of the book and he looks at Cas, “Hey, man. You okay?”

“I believe so. Where’s Dean?”

Sam puts the book down, “Uhh. He left about an hour ago. He didn’t say much and he looked pretty pissed. Everything okay?”

“Yes…well…no, actually.” He sighs and sits down to explain it all to him.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, she follows him out and he was able to sneak around some taller cars and approach her from behind.

He pulls out Cas’ angel blade and brings it to her neck.

She gasps, “Let me go. Please.”

“Just shut up and walk, honey.” He steers her towards the Impala where he opens the trunk and throws her in.

“What do you want with me? I don’t even know where Metatron is! Just let me go!” She tries to break free, but the sigils painted inside the trunk prevent her from doing so.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got other plans for you.” He laughs as he slams the trunk shut on her.

 

* * *

 

After talking with Sam, he moves into the rec room and lies down on the couch.

He worries about Dean and wonders where he could’ve gone. He’s usually pretty good about letting Cas know where he goes off too.

He unlocks his phone and dials Dean.

_“This is Dean’s other, other cell-“_

“Dammit, Dean.” He mumbles as he throws his phone down.

He decides that he shouldn’t worry until he really has to and turns on the tv, searching for some mindless program to watch to help pass the time.

Dean will come home soon. He always does.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, they already have a dungeon capable of holding an angel.

Dean throws her in there and slams the door shut behind him.

With her taken care of, he goes to look for Cas.

He checks their bedroom and he finds that he isn’t asleep anymore, which is a good thing, he thinks.

He checks the library and he finds Sam.

“Hey, Sammy.” He turns to walk away but Sam stops him.

“Hey! Uhh, you should check in on Cas. Make sure he’s okay.”

“Why? What did he say?”

“Nothing you don’t already know. It’s just-“

“Save it, Sam. I know. We’re handling it.”

“I know you are. It’s just…I love him, too, okay? Not like you love him, but…yeah…he’s like a brother and I just want to make sure that he’s gonna be okay.”

“He’ll be fine, Sammy. He always is.” Dean smiles softly at him as he walks away.

He finally finds Cas lying down on the couch in the rec room

He smiles as he comes in to sit on the edge of the couch, “How you felling, sweetheart?” He asks softly as he leans down to kiss Cas’ forehead.

He leans into the kiss, “Mmm…better now.” He smiles softly. “Where have you been?”

“I went on a supply run. That way, when you need to recharge your batteries, everything will be ready to go.”

“What? Is that where you were?” He sits up. “Because I don’t ever remember agreeing that this is how were going to fix this.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He looks at Cas, confused. “We talked about this after I found you on the shower floor. You said that you would die if you didn’t replenish your Grace. So, that’s what we’re doing.”

“No.” He states firmly, “I will not allow this, Dean.”

“Dude…” He sighs and throws his hands in the air. “I will _not_ lose you. I won’t.” He stands up from the couch, walking away and leaning against the nearest wall.

“Do you even understand what it is that you’re asking me to do?” He shakes his head as he stands up, “Of course not. Because Dean Winchester has always been the ‘kill-now-ask-questions-later’ kind of man.”

“Damn right I have. And it’s served me well.” He’s sounding a bit angrier than he should. “I’m asking you to stay alive, Cas!” He takes a deep breath, voice breaking, “To not go off and die like everyone else I’ve ever loved has.”

Cas’ heart softens at the sounds of Dean’s broken voice.

He walks over and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You said that you had, maybe, two days left.” He said, taking in a shaking breath, “That if you didn’t get new Grace, you’d die.”

Cas sighs, “But this isn’t right, Dean. It’s savage. Stealing the Grace out of another angel is the same as, if not worse, reaching into another man’s chest and ripping his heart out. We have to find another way.”

“But if this is what it takes to save you, then it’s worth it.”

He looks in Dean’s eyes and can see him pleading for Cas to listen. “Okay.” There’s no way that Cas is going to win this argument. When Dean is dead-set on something, it’s really hard to convince him otherwise.

“Good.” He said, wrapping his arms around Cas, pulling him into a tight hug.

“But, you have to promise me something.” He says as he pulls away.

“What?”

“We will only use this angel’s Grace as a last resort. We need to find another way.”

“Sure. Okay. Just don’t back out and die on me at the last moment.”

“Okay.” He leans in and kisses him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dean! Cas! Come here!” Sam calls from the library.

A few seconds later, they come walking in.

“So get this: I’ve been digging through some of Kevin’s old notes and he was in the middle of translating a phrase from the tablet, but he never got to finish it. I found a book here in the bunker that sort of helped me with the rest but it’s not very accurate, I think.” He pauses, “We don’t, uhh..." he pauses to clear his throat, "we don't have Kevin anymore, so it’s the closest we can get.” He looks back down at his no[Rich Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717093/chapters/6160382/edit#)tes, “I found something along the lines of ‘the effects of the Angel Tablet can be reversed if the tablet itself, is destroyed’. Either that, or if you destroy the tablet, you destroy Heaven.” He chuckles nervously.

Cas walks over and looks down at Sam’s notes.

After a few moments of looking them over, “Sam. This is incredible.” He smiles softly.

“Yeah, but I’m sure that Metatron didn’t just leave the tablet lying around where we can just walk up and take it. He’s probably hiding it in Heaven.” Dean sighs, not really caring all that much if they broke Heaven on accident. “Good job though, Sammy.” He smiles as he pats his brother’s shoulder.

Cas turns and looks at Dean, “I need to get into Heaven and find the tablet. Surely, the angel in the dungeon knows where Metatron keeps it.”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait. What angel?” Sam interrupts.

“Dean went out, against my wishes, and retrieved an angel so that I may use her Grace if the one I have right now runs out.” Cas deadpans.

“And…you’re okay with that?”

“No.”

“Then why-“

“Because Dean will not be convinced otherwise. I only agreed to these terms if we will work hard to find us another way.” He turns to Dean, “Which we just did. Look,” he places his hands on Dean’s shoulders, “this is our other way, Dean. I can get my Grace back and we can go, together, and stop Metatron.” He smiles wide.

“This is good, Cas. I’m really happy.” He smiles as he leans in to kiss him. “Let’s go talk to her, see what she knows.” Hopefully, she’s smart enough to spill everything to Cas. But if not, well, he had other ways of making her talk.

 

* * *

 

They make their way to the dungeon.

“Let me talk to her.” He whispers to Dean, who nods back.

Dean walks and stands to the side of the room.

He walks up and sits in front of her. “Hello, sister.”

“Castiel. Why am I not surprised that you sent your little slave over there to capture me?”

He sighs, “We seem to have a misunderstanding. I need your help.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I know how to restore Heaven to the way it was before Metatron cast out all of the angels.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Never. I need you to tell me where Metatron keeps the tablet.”

“Why would I want to help you? You’re the enemy.”

He sighs and walks over to Dean. “Clearly, she’s not understanding what I am telling her.” He whispers, “Any ideas on how to get her to help us?”

“Oh, I can make her talk.” He whispers back with a gleam in his eye. He was already feeling the need to kill again and would gladly kill her if he had to.

“Dean.” He says sternly.

“Just give me a little time alone with her.”

Cas hates this. He hates resorting to torture in order to obtain information. He hates letting Dean be the one to torture. He knows that letting him do this wouldn’t be good. But they’re all desperate here.

“Okay.” He says softly.

Just as he goes to turn away, Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back into a kiss. “I know this isn’t easy, Cas. I know. But I need you to trust me. I won’t kill her.”

Cas’ eyebrows furrow, “I do trust you. With everything. You know that.”

“I know. I just need to hear you say it.” He looks down at the ground, “Sometimes, I need to be reminded that I’m doing this for you. Because if I forget that, then I might just end up killing the bitch without a second thought. You keep me grounded and I love you for that.”

Cas smiles softly and kisses him again. “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Cas finds himself in the kitchen a few minutes later looking for something to distract himself from whatever it is that Dean is doing in the dungeon.

He finds the kettle and makes himself some tea.

 

* * *

 

Dean waits until Cas is gone before looking over at the angel again.

“Okay, honey. There are two ways we can do this.” He says as he goes for the Blade, but pauses and grabs the angel blade instead. “Either way, you’re going to tell me everything you know.” He pauses, “So, do you want the easy way or the hard way?”

The angel’s eyes widen in fear knowing that Dean would never stop until he had what he wanted. “He keeps the tablet in his typewriter. It’s in Heaven. But I don’t know how to get you there.”

 

* * *

 

Sam walks into the kitchen and sees Cas sipping on his tea.

“Hey, Cas.” He says as he sits down at the table.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Uhh…where’s Dean? It’s weird not seeing you two together.” He laughs lightly.

“He’s…interrogating the angel we have held captive.”

“Seriously? Why would you let him do that, Cas? You know that we can’t trust him right now!” He says, walking over to him.

“I trust him.” He shoots back. “He told me that he wouldn’t kill her and I believe him. I kindly ask that you do the same. Please.”

Sam’s face softens, “Alright, Cas.”

 

* * *

 

Dean smirks a bit, amused by just how easy that had been. He was thinking that he might have had to get his hands a little bit bloody. It seems that his reputation is paying off.

“Now, I don’t believe that. I mean, you must be pretty important to Metatron, or else he wouldn’t have trusted you to follow me. I bet that you’ve heard something.” He leans against the wall and twirls Cas’ angel blade in his hands.

“I’ve only heard rumors.” She begins.

“Go on.”

 

* * *

 

Another hour goes by and Cas is still burying his nose into various books and papers. He doesn’t even notice when Dean arrives until he sits across from him.

“You know anything about Metatron having a typewriter?”

He gives Dean a puzzled look, “Umm. Yes. He was typing on it the last time he held me captive, saying something about ‘the story’. But…I don’t understand what that has to do with this?”

“The tablet’s hidden inside the typewriter.” He explains as he sits back in his chair. “I guess the real problem, though, is it’s in Heaven and not going to be easy to get to.”

“Well, surely, the angel must know. She should be able to take me to it. Right? What else did she tell you?”

“She said something about the entrance to Heaven is located at some playground, guarded by two other angels. I think she can take you, but I don’t know how much you could trust her.”

That’s all Cas needed to hear, “Okay.” He says as he stands up from the table. “I’m going to go talk to her and she will take me to the door. You need to stay here, Dean. With Sam. I’ll be back soon.” He leans in a presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Let me know if you need anything, sweetheart.” Dean says after returning the kiss.

“Of course.” He smiles at Dean and heads down the hallway towards the dungeon. When he arrives, he unchains the angel and helps her stand. “You’re coming with me and you’re going to help me get into Heaven. You don’t really have a say in the matter because, if you refuse, then I’ll have to bring Dean back in here and I’m sure that you don’t want that.”

She laughs, “Of course you send him in to do all the dirty work. He seems to get off on it. It’s actually funny because-“

She gets cut off by Castiel turning and wrapping his hand around her throat and backing her into the nearest wall. She slams against it with a yelp as Castiel leans in, seething, “Enough! You will never mention him again. You understand me?”

She nods her head with a whimper.

“Good.” He says as he releases her. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Dean sits at the table in the kitchen for a long time trying to decide where to go from here. Cas, hopefully, has the whole angel, Heaven, tablet thing under control. Even so, it seems wrong to sit there doing nothing and just hoping for the best. There isn’t much to do as Metatron has dropped off the radar and Gadreel is already dead, so there’s no point in thinking about killing him anymore.

Dean’s phone starts to ring in his pocket, the number on the caller ID is 666. Great.

“Talk to me.” He answers.

“I have some information that I think you’d really like to know, Dean. Why don’t you say we meet up at the bar, eh?”

“Yeah. Okay.” He hangs up the phone and stands up from the table. “I’m going out, Sam.” He calls over his shoulder as he closes the door to the bunker behind him.

 

* * *

 

The angel brings Castiel to the playground where, supposedly, the door to Heaven is located.

“This is ridiculous-“

“Shh!” She cuts him off, “Just follow my lead.” She tugs Castiel along by his arm and presents him to the two angels guarding the door.

“I’m here to bring Castiel to our leader. Let us in.”

The two angels exchanged glances with each other before nodding and they let Castiel and his escort enter the door without any fuss.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Dean meets Crowley at the bar the demon had chosen.

He sees Crowley sitting at the bar and he walks over to him and plops on the stool next to him.

“I’ve got a lead on your little friend, Metatron. Thought you’d be interested.” He says as he slides a beer over to Dean.

“Mhm.” He mumbles as he takes a swig of the beer.

Crowley hands his phone over to Dean and plays a video, showing Metatron healing someone in front of many witnesses, causing a scene.

“Where is this?” Dean growls out.

“Muncie, Indiana.”

Without another word, Dean and Crowley walk out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

Castiel suddenly finds himself in Heaven. With his escort standing close to him, they continue walking down a long hallway.

They stop at a door where Hannah greets them, “Hello, Castiel.” She looks over at the angel with him, “Well done, sister.”

All of a sudden, Hannah has an angel blade in her hand and Castiel believes that she is to use it on him. But suddenly, she stabs the other angel.

Castiel sees her lifeless vessel crumble to the floor and he looks up at Hannah, expecting to be next.

Instead, she puts the blade down, “She could not be trusted. I’ve always believed in you, Castiel. You must believe me when I say that I only switched sides to manipulate Metatron into trusting me.”

Before he could answer a witty remark about how everyone seems to be manipulating everyone, his head begins spinning and it brings him to his knees, now breathless. “I believe you,” he pants, “but we are running out of time.”

Hannah kneels beside him and helps him stand, “What do you need?”

“I need you to take me to where Metatron keep his typewriter.” He grunts as he stands.

“And do what with it?”

“I am told that that is where the angel tablet is.”

She stammers, “Uhh…okay. This way. To his office.”

 

* * *

 

It takes hours of driving and a few pissed off phone calls from Sam before they get it all figured out.

Crowley bails and Sam goes along with Dean.

Once they arrive outside of a homeless camp on the outskirts of Muncie, Sam quickly climbs out of the Impala and heads towards the trunk to start gathering the supplies they’ll need.

He begins talking to Dean about strategy when, all of a sudden, Dean knocks Sam on the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

“Sorry, Sammy. But I have to keep you safe.”

He carries Sam and lays him down in the backseat of the Impala 

He stuffs the Blade in the back of his pants and walks towards the camp and after a few brief conversations with some of the hostile locals, he finds out that Metatron is hiding out in an old factory. Of course.

 

* * *

 

While Hannah escorts Castiel down the hallway towards Metatron’s office, a couple of Metatron’s loyalists spot them and walk over to them immediately.

“Hannah, he belongs in a cell. Let us take him there.” The taller one demands.

“Let me! I’ll take him.”

“We can’t let you do that. We are under strict orders to put him in a cell if he were to arrive here.”

Castiel looks over to Hannah and nods, letting her know that this is okay.

She releases her grip on his arm and the two guards seize him immediately and drag him to his cell.

Hannah decides to stay behind, “I’ll guard him.”

After exchanging questioning glances to each other, they decide to let her stay and they walk away.

“Castiel, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to get you out.”

“It’s okay.” He breathes, still feeling weak from his depleting Grace. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

* * *

 

It seems as if Dean has searched every square inch of the factory for Metatron.

Just as he’s about to start screaming for the bastard, he hears from behind, “Ahh, Dean…there you are. I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show up.”

“Can it, Metatron,” he begins as he turns around, wielding the Blade, “it’s time for you to die.”

Dean charges forward with a yell, ready to sink his blade deep into the bastard’s chest and with a flick of his wrist, Metatron flings Dean against a wall, knocking the Blade out of his hand.

 

* * *

 

Hannah has been pacing back and forth on the outside of Castiel’s cell for minutes now, muttering to herself and Castiel cannot understand her.

“It’s okay, Hannah,” he coos, “we’ll figure something out. There has to be a way-“ He stops himself when he notices that Hannah is no longer outside of his cell anymore.

He walks over to the bars, “Hannah?” He looks down the hallway and sees her hunched over on the ground.

“Hannah!” He calls again.

She stands up and turns to face Castiel. Her chest is covered in blood and has bled through onto her clothing.

“Commander, you needed a way out and now you have it.” She smiles softly at him and Castiel’s eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Hannah…” he tries.

“No. Castiel, I will not have you convincing me otherwise. This needs to be done. I would do anything for you and your cause.” She rips open her shirt, exposing the same sigil that the bomber angels had carved into themselves.

“Hannah! No!”

But it’s too late. She grabs her angel blade and sinks it deep into her chest and the resulting explosion causes Castiel’s cell doors to break open.

He steps out and walks over to Hannah’s body and caresses her face, wishing that it didn’t have to come to this. He silently thanks her with a kiss to her forehead.

He’s surprised that the explosion hasn’t drawn any attention to him, but he continues on towards Metatron’s office. Once there, he quickly opens the door and steps inside.

 

* * *

 

When he had been flung against the wall, he had hit it hard. The asshole was obviously juiced up on tablet mojo and wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Don’t you see, Dean? No matter how hard you try, or what you do, you can’t win. I’ve got it all planned out. The story is right here in my head.” He smirks as he pins Dean to the wall.

“Can it, you son of a bitch.” He growls as he stares at the Blade and does everything in his power to call it back to his hand like he’s done before.

With Metatron still talking, he lets Dean slip down the wall, which gives Dean the opportunity to reach out for the Blade.

Metatron sees this and begins giggling, “I don’t think so, Dean.” He laughs as he steps on the hunter’s hand, crushing it. He smiles smugly as he lifts his blade up in the air.

 

* * *

 

Sam had woken up shortly after Dean had left him in the car. He wandered the area, asking people questions. They all told Sam that another dude was walking through here asking the same kinds of questions and pointed to the factory. He finally locates Metatron by the sound of his laughter.

“Dean!” He screams from a stairwell, too far away, as he sees Metatron sinking his blade deep into Dean’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Castiel slowly opens the door to Metatron’s office.

He looks around the room and finds the typewriter sitting on Metatron’s desk.

As he begins to walk over to it, and overwhelming surge of pain shoots through his chest, bringing him to his knees. But this pain isn’t anything like the previous pain. This one is new. It feels as if his heart is being ripped out of his chest. Like he’s just lost something really important to him.

He immediately thinks of Dean. But he remembers that there is no way that Dean would go out to find Metatron without him.

Right?

He casts all negative thoughts aside and thinks about arriving back home, telling Dean that the tablet has been destroyed. He thinks about the smile that it’ll put on Dean’s face.

He groans as he crawls over to Metatron’s desk and helps himself up into his chair.

He grabs the typewriter and slings it across the room, revealing the angel tablet sitting so nicely beneath it.

Castiel grabs a hold of it with his hands and caresses it.

It’s funny, he thinks, that his initial mission was to protect the Word of God. But now, he wants nothing more than to destroy it. To return everything back to the way it was before Metatron had cast the angels out of Heaven.

Without much more thought, Castiel smashes the tablet on the ground.

He feels a surge of energy pulse through his veins and instantly, his Grace is replenished.

Sam was right; destroying the tablet reversed its effects and Heaven is now restored. He thinks that they were finally able to catch a break and fix everything this easily. Well, not all steps getting here were easy by any means, but he thinks that it is finished.

He smiles fondly as he thinks about returning to Dean. They can now go and fight Metatron together and end all of this pain.

He tunes himself into his own Grace and sets his coordinates on the only being in the universe he wants to see right now.

 

* * *

 

“Too late, Sam.” Metatron laughs as Dean, one of the biggest pain in his ass, is now mortally wounded and shall die soon enough. Not only will that take care of him, but it should take care of Castiel as well. Once he finds out that his precious little human is gone, he’ll be able to crush him with ease.

He’s getting ready to gloat some more, but then he feels it. His eyes go wide and his powers are suddenly diminished into nothing. “No.” He chokes. He could feel the tablet being broken and Heaven being opened again.

He turns back towards Dean, “What has that feathered freak of your done?” He cries out.

Dean doesn’t respond, he just wills every last bit of energy he has into stabbing Metatron with the Blade, watching his eyes as his Grace burns out from within him.

With his job done, Dean collapses.

“Dean! Dean! No!” Sam yells, running over to him. “No, Dean, not like this. Please.” He crouches next to Dean, bringing him into his arms.

“Sammy…” He mumbles, barely having the strength left to speak, “We did it.” He laughs softly, finding his brother’s eyes. He wanted to say how sorry he was for acting like such a dick over these past few weeks. For everything that he had said or done that he shouldn’t have. But there wasn’t enough time. He had died enough times to know what it felt like. The pain would all go away and a huge wave of fatigue would take over. He just has to close his eyes and go to sleep for all of this to be over.

“Dean, just hold on, okay?” He says, picking Dean up and practically carrying him out, “We’re gonna get you to a hospital and you’re gonna be okay. I’ll call Cas and-“

“No, Sam.” He coughs, making Sam stop walking, “It’s better this way. The Mark is turning me into something that I don’t want to be.”

“But, Dean-“ Sam tries.

“Listen to me,” he coughs, blood spilling onto his chin, “I’m proud of us, Sammy.” He mumbles and Sam lets out a broken sob. He wanted to tell him to say goodbye to Cas and that he loved him, but he never got the chance.

The cold veil of depth swept over him first.

Sam clings to his dead brother as he falls to the floor, sobbing.

Cas pops up and is not welcomed by a smile from Dean, but rather the image of Sam cradling a bloody Dean in his arms.

He runs over to them and falls on his knees. “Sam. What happened?”

Sam lets out a broken sob, “He went after Metatron.”

Cas looks over and sees Metatron’s lifeless vessel, but cannot bring himself to celebrate. Tears are streaming down Sam’s face as he rests his forehead on his brother’s. A tear runs down Castiel’s cheek and Sam stands up and gives Cas some space.

He reaches down and cradles Dean’s head. He tries to bring him back, but something is different. Very different.

“Dammit, Dean.” He curses. “I told him to not go after Metatron without me. He should have waited! And now look what’s happened! I can’t bring him back, Sam!” He yells as more tears stream down his face.

He tries everything he can, but the Mark did something to Dean’s soul. Something that is beyond what can be fixed normally.

Cas looks into Dean’s soul, a soul that once shone brighter than anything he had ever seen, and sees that it is now stained black with death. He’s never seen anything like this and realizes that the Mark was pushing Dean far more off the reserve than he was letting on.

He needs to do something and he needs to do it fast.

“Sam, you need to stand back.” He makes eye contact with the younger Winchester, “You need to trust me when I say that if I don’t do what I’m about to do, then Dean will turn into something far more worse than you could ever imagine. Do you trust me?”

“With everything, Cas.”

Cas nods his head at him and turns back towards Dean. He presses his lips against his while white and blue light begin streaming from Cas’ eyes and mouth as they enter into Dean’s, giving him life.

But, a new kind of life.

 

* * *

 

Dean has died before. Multiple times. But it was different this time.

He remembers that, when you die, you feel a pull on your soul. Whether it’s up or down, it depends on what you’ve done to deserve it.

But nothing is really happening. He figures that it might be because Heaven is boarded up. But then he remembers that Cas was fixing that.

But then he wonders why he’s able to consciously think of all of this. You’re not supposed to make conscious thoughts while you were dead. He was sure that he was dead. He's got no heartbeat. Yeah, that means you’re dead.

He remembers a line from a movie he’s once seen, The Princess Bride. When Westly dies, the magic man tells his friends that he’s only “mostly dead”. So that must be what’s happening here.

It has to be the Mark. The Mark is tying his soul to his body somehow. Cain had been around since the beginning of Man and it seems like he’s not being granted eternal rest either.

He tries to concentrate on connecting with his body, where ever it might be.

In an instant, though, everything changed.

The darkness around him has been replaced with a hot blue and white glow.

He tries to scream; it burns so hot. But he can’t.

It burns down to the very core of his being and replaces everything, burning away every dark spot on the tattered thing that used to be his soul.

He finally can open his eyes and the same blue and white glow escapes from them.

The force of it all, knocks Cas and Sam back. The bright light shining so intensely that they have no choice but to turn away, shielding their eyes.

Once the light has faded, they turn back to Dean and hurry over to him. His eyes are shut again and he hasn’t moved or breathed or anything and is still lying on the ground.

Cas cups his cheeks with Sam standing over him, “Dean? Dean!” He yells with a shake to Dean’s shoulders.

With no immediate response, Cas believes that he couldn’t save him. He lays his head on Dean’s chest and lets out a broken sob.

 

* * *

 

After the surge of energy had shot through him like lightening, Dean knows he’s alive again.

He feels different though. In the very center of his being. It reminds him of the way he would feel after every time Cas would heal him. The way the angel’s Grace seeps through his body before it retreats.

Only this time, it’s not fading away. It feels like Cas, but at the same time it doesn’t.

He can feel it. The steady pump of his heart and the soft rise and fall of his chest.

He can feel the weight of Cas on his chest and he opens his eyes. The world looks different and he can’t be sure why yet.

Cas can feel the rise and fall of Dean’s chest and he can hear his heartbeat. He gasps as he looks up, “Dean?”

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m here.” He says softly as he drapes and arm around Cas.

Cas smiles so big and begins crying even harder now.

He smiles back at Cas and before he could bring him in for a kiss, Sam wedges himself between Dean and Cas.

As much as he wants to cling onto Dean right now, he steps back and lets the younger brother greet his now-alive-again brother.

“Heya, Sammy.” He smiles as he reaches a hand up to softly pat his brother a few times on the cheek before pulling him in for a hug. Breaking away from the hug, he turns to Cas, “What did you do him? You said you couldn’t save him.”

“His soul. I couldn’t save all of it. It was almost finished with transforming him into the demon the Mark wanted him to be. He may have even become another Knight of Hell. I’m not sure. But, I severed off that part of his soul and integrated my Grace with the remains of it. There wasn’t much of his soul left to keep him human. So,” he pauses, looking back at Dean, “I’ve essentially given him enough of my Grace to turn him into an angel.”

Sam stares at him in shock. “But…but the Grace thing? Won’t it hurt him like it hurt you?”

“No. The Grace that I had was stolen. It was poison to me. But, because I willingly gave mine to him, it’s acting as a supplement. It’s actually making him stronger. There will be no negative consequences like there was with me.”

You would think that Dean would need a minute or two to recover from, well, dying. But he actually feels great. Better than he has felt ever since that cursed Blade took control over his life.

The Blade. He looks down at it and notices that it doesn’t have a pull on him like it did before. Now, he sees it as some old bone with a leather handle.

He stuffs it in his jacket pocket, deciding to worry about it later.

He smiles at the two most important people in his life and stands up.

He walks over to Cas, and reaches a hand to softly caress his cheek, “I never knew your true face was so...beautiful.”

A blush appears on Cas’ face and Sam can’t help but roll his eyes.

Dean cups his face, now able to see, not only the face he’s always seen, but his true face as well. The one that really belongs to the angel and it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen before.

Cas leans into Dean’s touch and lets out a soft sob as he smiles. “And I can see yours, beloved. You’re so beautiful, Dean.”

“Don’t cry.” He says softly, letting his thumb brush across Cas’ cheek before he pulls him in for a kiss.

Cas leans into the kiss. It’s never felt like this before.

The energy pulsing from Dean right now is monumental and it overwhelms Cas to the point of more tears.  He can’t help but smile at it. He pulls back and wipes the tears from his eyes, laughing. “I just can’t believe it worked. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like a whole new man.” He smiles, laughing softly as well. “It’s, uhh, different. The weight of the Mark is gone. I feel like I can really breathe for the first time in months.” All of that extra hate and anger, the bloodlust and the need for death, all of those feelings that have been boiling up inside of him, threatening to explode, were just gone.

Cas sighs contently as he kisses Dean, “Let’s go home.”

He gladly returns the kiss. “Yeah, babe, let’s go home. Sammy, you drive.” He tosses the keys in his pocket to Sam.

“Okay.” He laughs, “But no funny business in the backseat, okay?” He gives them both a stern look and they reluctantly agree.

They weren’t sure what was to come from all of this, but from what it looks like now, with Metatron dead and Heaven restored, it seems like they’re at a good start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. The first half of this is so unnecessary, but it was so much fun to write.
> 
> The second half is all porn, so...sorry.

As they walk back into the bunker, Cas begins to realize everything that Dean is now able to see as well as what he is now feeling. He understands that the transition from human to angel can be somewhat intense, but it has to be even more so with Dean.

Cas had been an angel before. He knows that it’s different. He knows that he can’t enjoy the taste of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich anymore. Only molecules. He laughs at the idea of Dean becoming upset over the fact that he will no long be able to taste his favorite foods anymore.

Sam pats Dean on the shoulder as they walk down the stairs, “Want a burger? I’m cookin’!”

“Oh man, Sammy. That would be awesome.” He smiles.

He had noticed that he wasn’t really all that hungry. But that wasn’t new. The Mark had really gotten its hooks into him, causing him to not want to eat or sleep much anymore.

The thing that kept grabbing his attention, though, was Castiel’s true face. And if he looked hard enough, he was pretty sure that he could see the outline his wings curled tightly against his back.

With Sam leading the way into the kitchen, Dean quickly grabs Cas and lightly pushes him into the wall and kisses him.

“I can’t get over being able to see you.” He says with a smile.

Cas smiles back at him and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s overwhelming. I know. But you, Dean. I haven’t been able to see _you_ since before Metatron took my Grace to begin with. And I’ve missed seeing the light in you. It shines brighter than any other human or angel I’ve ever seen before. I love you.” He leans in again and kisses him again, roughly.

With how bright Cas shines, he can’t even imagine himself shining any brighter. He falls back into the kiss, kissing his angel with everything that he had.

He didn’t even feel the need to pull back for air anymore.

They get lost in each other for a few minutes seeing as nothing else in the world seemed to matter at this point.

Sam announces his presence by clearing his throat. “Umm. If you two don’t mind, food’s almost done. You can set the table.” He smiles and walks away.

It was just starting to get really good, but they can always continue later.

Dean follows his nose into the kitchen, Cas in hand, and he grabs some plates as Cas grabs for some beers.

As Cas leans over the table, Dean playfully slaps his hear with a giggle. Cas turns around and starts poking at Dean’s midsection, releasing a burst of giggles from both of them as Dean tries to defend himself.

“Hey!” Sam calls out, trying to sound angry, but how can he?

Dean and Cas call a truce by kissing and plopping down at their usual seats.

Dean wasn’t there for Sam and Cas’ discussion about molecules, so when they all sit, they stare at Dean with expectancy.

Dean twists off the lid from his beer, but goes in for the burger first. “I don’t remember the last time I ate something.” Weeks. Days. Who knows? But it had been a while.

He picks up the amazing looking burger and took a huge bite, ready for the flavor of the roasted meat and melted cheese to kick in.

His face goes blank and his eyes study his burger in a confused manor as his chewing slows and he finally manages to swallow.

“What the hell is this, Sam? This isn’t even funny.” He says, hardly believing that his brother would prank him like this. “This isn’t even a burger.” He pouts as he throws his burger down on his plate. “It tastes like atoms and protons and stuff.” He doesn’t even know why he would know this, but he just rolls with it.

Sam and Cas can’t hold their laughter in any longer.

“It’s a normal burger, dude.” He snickers some more and can’t even continue his sentence.

Cas giggles and leans in to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Welcome to the life of an angel. Where the enjoyment of food is denied. God gave humans their taste buds as a gift. He wanted humanity to enjoy food since it’s a necessity that they eat. Angels don’t need food to survive. So all we have left is to enjoy the tastes of molecules. And stuff.” He smiles.

Dean just continues to stare at the burger as if it had personally wronged him. He loves burgers. He feels cheated and betrayed by this whole situation. He sighs and pushes the plate away from him with a look of disgust on his face.

He was quiet for a long moment and Sam and Cas decide to let him figure this out for himself.

“Oh my-what about pie?” His eyes are wide, pleading with Cas to not tell him what he’s about to tell him.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He places and hand on Dean’s back and begins to rub it.

He groans loudly and bangs his head on the kitchen table.

Cas stands up and kisses Dean’s head as he clears the table off.

“At least we can save a little bit of money now that we don’t have to buy all that food for Dean anymore!” Sam calls to Cas, who returns the comment with a smile.

Dean looks up and glares at his brother, “Don’t make me smite you, Sammy.” He doesn’t even know how to do that, but it won’t stop him from threatening him with it. “Why do we even need to save money anyways? All we do is steal it from credit card scams and hustle a game of pool every once in a while.”

“As a general rule of thumb, Dean, now that you’re an angel, you shouldn’t be encouraging me to steal.” Sam says.

“Sure thing, Sam. Because the angels we normally run into never cheat or kill or steal.” He deadpans and Sam responds with laughter.

Cas finds himself standing at the sink and thinks about how he really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. He’s got Dean. Alive. He’s got Sam. Also alive. Metatron’s dead. Gadreel’s dead. Abaddon’s dead. Crowley is off doing his own thing, not much of a threat. But if he decides to go all King of Hell crazy again, it’s nothing that they can’t handle.

Cas begins to wonder about something else though.

“Dean. Go and sit in the living room. I need to talk to Sam.”

“Geez, Cas. A please would be nice.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes, still a bit grumpy over the whole no more food thing. Even so, he got up and left the kitchen.

He mumbles a quick apology and stays with Sam in the kitchen for a few minutes and then walks out to Dean.

Dean had thought about watching some tv, but he was worried that there would be some weird angel thing with that as well where you could only see the pixels or something. So he didn’t even try.

Strangely enough, he noticed that he could feel Cas’ presence coming closer to him even before he was in the room.

Cas walks in and straddles himself on Dean’s lap, facing him. He brushes the hairs away that have fallen on his forehead and his kisses it.

He pulls back and looks in Dean’s eyes, “I want you to try something.”

He wraps his arms around Cas and looks up at him, “Just tell me what to do.”

“I want you to try and focus on something. I want you to listen.” He pauses, “Do you hear anything?”

“Umm.” He tries to concentrate, but he hears nothing out of the ordinary. Their breathing, some old clock ticking, and something else… “Just regular stuff and, like, static or something. I think a radio is on somewhere.”

Cas smiles at him. “Yeah, that’s right. That’s angel radio, as you like to put it.”

He presses his forehead against Dean’s. “But listen closer. Try to sort through the static. You can tune it.”

Cas sees that Dean had closed his eyes to concentrate, so he takes that moment to look back into the kitchen at Sam, who is peeking out. Cas nods at him and mouths, “Do it.” And gestures towards Dean.

Sam gets the memo and scuttles back into the kitchen and begins to pray.

“This is freakin’ weird.” Dean mumbles as he keeps his eyes closed and tries to sort through the static to see if he can actually make any sense of it all. So far, there’s not much and all he can pick up on is an odd word here or there that he’s sure isn’t English. But he realizes that it’s Enochian. Why the hell is he hearing Enochain of all things? Oh. Right. He’s an angel, he remembers. And to top it all off, he can understand some of the snippets that he’s catching, even if he’s not getting the whole message.

All of that stops as his eyes fly open and there’s suddenly Sam’s voice, clear as day, in the back of his head.

_“Dean. I pray that you get your feathery ass in here and do the dishes.”_

“Holy fuck.” He says looking up at Cas.

“Don’t blaspheme.” He smiles.

“Sam just _prayed_ to me. About doing the dishes of all things.”

Cas throws his head back and laughs. “Of course he is. Isn’t it wonderful? To be able to, not only hear him, but actually feel his words resonate through every fiber of your body? I quite enjoyed it when you prayed to me. It made me feel…safe hearing your voice even though you weren’t with me.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it wonderful?” Really freaky maybe. He was hoping that if this was going to be a lasting thing, then he would get used to it. “So there’s no warning, huh? Just whenever anyone prays to you, you just hear it in your head and feel it ringing throughout your body?” Maybe if there was like a beep or a ringtone or something, he would be okay with it. “I’m glad you like it, though. I guess I just need time to get used to it all.”

“You will. You should be able to learn how to turn to different frequencies too. Eventually, I just tuned mine to only be able to hear yours. And Sam’s, of course. But he doesn’t pray that often. I’m not interested in hearing the prayers from my fellow angels because they consisted of nothing but threats.” He smiles again.

“Nothing like a hateful prayer.” Dean chuckles, but quickly remembers that he’s guilty of saying some pretty hateful things to Cas via prayer. “I guess I just need to hear you and Sam, so I’ll try to work on that.

“Yeah, you do.” He leans in and kisses him. “Come on. Let’s go do the dishes. We can try and see if you can work your ‘mojo’ on them.” He laughs as he crawls off of Dean’s lap and reaches and hand down to him.

“Oh yeah.” He smiles as he takes his hand. “I have mojo now.” He grinned widely, knowing that he would get to have some fun with that.

“Can’t I just tell Sam to do them or else I’d Old Yeller his ass with my new powers?”

“If I know Sam, and I think I do, he would just ignore your threats because he knows that they’re empty. Plus, he’s going to learn very quickly that you now have the ability to simply snap your fingers and have them cleaned. He definitely won’t listen to you anymore.”

They finally enter the kitchen and Sam looks over at them.

“So you heard me right, Dean? Good. Then do the dishes, jerk.”

“Yeah, bitch. I heard you.” He says, rolling his eyes. “So, Mr. Miyagi, how do I mojo these dishes clean?”

“If I’m Mr. Miyagi, then that pretty much means that I can tell you to do whatever I want, and you would have to listen.” He says with a mischievous grin.

Dean grins back, “I guess you better tell Daniel-san what to do then, huh?” He is never going to get over the fact that Cas is pop-culture savvy now. At least that was one thing that Metatron did that wasn’t all that bad.

Sam rolls his eyes at the incredibly gross scene playing out in front of him. “Dean. Come on, just do the dishes. And then you two can wander off and have your weird…” he trails off, “…angel-type time.” He finishes with a cringe. He really doesn’t want to know what they get up to behind closed doors. He can hear enough as it is. “I’m…uhh…gonna go watch some tv now.” He awkwardly exits the kitchen, towards the rec room.

“It’s not weird! Accept our love!” Dean calls out to him, just to give him a hard time. He knows that Sam is happy for them. But it’s still fun to tease his little brother.

Cas smiles and clears his throat, “Dean. Focus. I don’t really know how else to explain it other than saying to imagine the dishes becoming clean.”

“And put them away!” Sam yells from the rec room.

“Yes. And putting them away. But we’ll get to that in a little bit. But for now, focus on clean dishes.” He kisses his cheek and leans into his ear, “Also, if you can successfully do this,” he pauses to nibble on Dean’s ear in the way he knows that drives him mad, “I can promise that I will let you do whatever you want to me when we’re done.”

A shiver runs from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet when he feels Cas’ warm breath against his skin. “Oh, the student now becomes the teacher, eh?” He chuckles and turns his attention towards the sink full of dirty dishes.

“Okay, you bastards. I’m gonna will you clean.” He squints in a very Cas-like manner because he thinks that it’ll help him somehow.

He stares at them for a long time trying to picture them squeaky clean and just as he thought it was starting to work, a mug suddenly shattered, quickly followed by a plate as well.

“Dammit.”

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam yells from the other room.

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother’s complaint and just as he was about to say some smart-ass comment, Cas calls back to him, “It’s okay, Sam. We’ve got this.”

He waves his hand toward the broken mug and plate and fixes them as he sets them back on the counter.

“Instead of focusing on the group of dishes as a whole, try focusing on this mug alone. We can get to the others later. Don’t rush, beloved. Take your time.” He soothingly rubs a hand up and down Dean’s arm as he turns back and tries again.

Dean mumbles that mumble he likes to do when he’s intently focused on something and can’t be bothered with giving a legitimate response.

He takes a deep breath, now focusing on the repaired mug. Cas makes it look so goddamn easy.

He doesn’t squint at it this time, he just imagines the stains vanishing and somehow, it works and a shiny, clean coffee mug now sits in front of them.

“Whoa. I did it?” He asks, almost unsure. “You didn’t do that, right?”

Cas looks at Dean and sees that child-like happiness in his eyes. God, it’s been so long since he’s seen Dean like this. He’s missed it so much.

“I didn’t do anything. You did.” He smiles.

“Awesome.” He turns back to the dishes.

He goes through them one at a time, willing them to be clean and in a few minutes, he makes his way through all of them, setting them in the drainer once they’re done. Once he actually grasped the concept of it, it isn’t all that hard to do.

Cas knew that he would get it. Dean is smart and a very fast learner and he would expect nothing less from him.

“Quick! Cas! Get me a bottle of water.” He says, turning towards the angel with a look of excitement on his face.

He tilts his head in confusion, “Umm. Okay, Dean.” He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and then hands it over to Dean. “What are you planning on doing with this?”

“You’ll see.” He grins as he takes the bottle of water.

He stares at it for a brief moment and the clear liquid suddenly changes to an amber color. “Check it out, babe. Water to whiskey.” He smiles, extremely pleased with himself as he twists the lid off to take a sip.

Cas smiles at him as he throws his arms around his shoulders. “I’m really glad that you’re okay, Dean. I can’t imagine losing you.”

He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist and pulls him close. “I’m only okay thanks to you, Cas.” He says between kisses. “Thanks for saving me again.”

He returns the kisses and moves to bite teasingly along Dean’s neck. “You don’t need to thank me for doing something that’s in my nature.”

Dean hums a bit and tilts his head for Cas. “Yeah, well I’m thanking you anyway.” How could he not? He had once again, somehow, managed to cheat death and the only reason why is because of Cas.

Cas is starting to kiss a little aggressively now. He backs Dean up against the counter and continues biting along his neck. It has been a while since he had the chance to be with Dean like this.

Dean’s eyes close and he focuses on the way the Cas is nipping and kissing at his neck. It feels amazing, as always, and he’s making soft sounds of pleasure to show just how much he likes it.

He bites down a little too hard on his skin and he can feel blood on his lips.

He pulls back with a gasp, “Dean…I-“ but he stops himself when he sees that the skin is healing. Before he knows it, that same spot on his neck is back to the way it was before.

Dean doesn’t notice anything weird has happened until he sees Cas pulling away, looking very upset. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“I…uhh…I bit down too hard and broke the skin on your neck and…it has healed itself.” He nervously runs and hand through his hair, “I guess that you’re not the only one who has to get used to you being an angel.”

“Huh.” Dean says with a shrug of his shoulders and he rubs at the spot where Cas had been kissing. “It didn’t even hurt. No worries, babe.” He smiles.

“I’m still sorry.” He moves back in and lightly presses his lips back on Dean’s neck and moves up towards his jaw.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Cas.” He assured with a smile. He lets out a low growl and kisses Cas. “Bedroom?”

“I think that would be wise. Sam would not be happy if we stayed here.”

Dean laughs lightly at the comment as Cas takes his hand and leads them to their bedroom.

“I hope you put the dishes away, Dean!” Sam calls at the as they walk passed.

He remembers that he only had Dean place them in the rack and not put them away. He proceeds to wave his hand nonchalantly at the kitchen. “They’ve been put away, Sam. Now leave us be.” He growls.

At any other time, he would have Dean try to put them away, but things needed to be hurried along now. It has been a while since they’ve had sex and things needed to be hurried along right now.

Dean’s eyes widen at the angel’s tone and thinks that if he’s this worked up about getting laid, then he must want it bad. Not that he blames him. With the old that the Mark had on him lately, sex never really crossed his mind.

“Lead the way, sweetheart.” Dean grins as they continue walking down the hallway. He follows Cas with a spring in his step, glad that he’s still going to get to have some fun since almost everything else he enjoys is out now.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas has had sex before, yes. But he has never had sex while he was in possession of his own personal Grace before. He’s heard stories from Balthazar about having the best orgasms ever due to the overwhelming sensations that are brought on when your grace ties into the grace (or soul) of your partner. He wants to warn Dean because he has no idea what to expect. But it can’t be all that bad. He decides to just experience it for himself.

As they enter their room, Cas closes the door behind him. “Dean, I want to show you something.”

He smiles softly as he sits on the edge of their bed. “I’m all eyes.”

Cas shuts his eyes and slowly breathes in. On the exhale, he slowly uncurls his wings behind him. It hurts due to the fact that he hasn’t had his wings for a few months and they’re still tender from growing back, but the pain is tolerable. He rolls his shoulders, trying to adjust himself as he looks back at Dean. “Can you see them?” He sighs.

Dean’s eyes widen at the realization of what Cas is doing for him. He continues to watch in awe as the wings spread out across the majority of the room. “Yeah…I see them…” he whispers quietly, almost like he’s scared that if he talks too loud, they’ll vanish.

His wings shift and vibrate as he tucks them back behind him. “It feels amazing to have them back.” He smiles.

He rolls his shoulders back and walks towards Dean, who is still sitting on the edge of the bed. He pushes Dean’s shoulder back and settles above him, his arms and legs bracketing Dean in, and he’s kissing him. With a light ruffle, Cas unfurls his wings above them and he shudders at the sensation.

Dean leans up to meet Cas’ lips and he finds his tongue with his own. He wraps one arm around his angel and with his free hand, he reaches up and lets his fingertips skim over the feathers that are within his reach. Cas responds with a moan and a gentle rock of his hips into Dean’s. The feathers feel sturdy and firm under his hand and he hums against Cas’ lips as he grazes them again.

Dean starts to meet each of Cas’ rocks with his own, and soon, he’s moaning as well, only breaking their kiss when Cas pulls away to speak.

“Dean,” He sighs, “Dean, I need you.” He moans as Dean softly pinches a handful of feathers.

“You know I’m already yours, Cas.” He smiles and begins to undo the buttons on Cas’ shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Cas reaches down at the hem of Dean’s shirt and begins to pull it up over his torso while pressing wet kisses on his stomach and up to his chest. He pulls it off of Dean and comes back down to kiss him again.

“I know, Dean.” He breathes as he runs a gentle hand through Dean’s hair, “It’s just…I almost lost you today. The thought of losing you makes me feel things that I don’t ever want to feel. What I want to feel,” he pauses to wrap his lips around one of Dean’s nipples, “is you.” He starts peppering kisses down Dean’s torso as he brings his hands up to Dean’s belt and begins to undo them.

With Dean being so sensitive and responsive to Cas’ touch, he arches his back and lets out an obscene moan that makes Cas even harder in his pants.

He hates the fact that he must have put Cas through so much over these past couple of weeks. Thinking of Cas having to deal with Dean being so cold and unresponsive while the Mark had its grip on him makes him sick to his stomach. All negative thoughts are pushed aside when Cas starts to pull his jeans and boxers down in one movement. “Then feel me, Cas.” He breathes as he reaches up and pushes his fingers deeply into the feathers as he strokes his hand down.

He presses his lips to Dean’s and lets out a broken moan as Dean caresses his still-sensitive wings. He wants nothing more than to feel Dean, so he reaches down and begins palming at Dean’s cock, feeling it swell with every touch. After a few rough rubs, he grabs it into his fist and slowly begins pumping, adding a twist on every other upstroke which he knows is something that Dean loves.

He begins to realize that there is still way too many pieces of clothing between him and Dean. He pulls his pants and boxers down and casts them aside, aching for the need of skin on skin. He moves back into the space between Dean’s legs and grabs both of them in his hand and begins pumping and rocking with him, moving back down to bite some more at his lover’s neck, mumbling, “Dean…you feel so good…”

It doesn’t take much for Cas to turn him into putty beneath his touch, but there he is, a blubbering mess, loving the feel of his angel taking him apart with his touch and his words. His angel, certainly, has learned a few tricks during the time that they have been together, but there’s something different about him today. Dean can’t tell if it’s because Cas has his Grace back, if he’s just glad to see Dean alive, or if maybe he’s seeing everything a little bit differently now since he’s, well, an angel now. Whatever the reason, it’s freaking wonderful and he’s soon kissing Cas with everything he has as he strokes his wings some more, moaning into his mouth.

“So…so do you, babe.” He finally manages to say as he tilts his head to the side, giving Cas more room. His hand is still roaming through the feathers, inching closer and closer to where the wing joins Cas’ skin on his back.

Cas continues to pump his and Dean’s cocks together as he thrusts a little harder now. His cocks leaks precome, making it easier for his hand to glide over them.  He whimpers against Dean’s mouth, eyes screwed shut tightly at the sensation. God, the things that this man can do with his hands. Now that he is able to have his wings out, there’s more for Dean to touch.

He feels Dean’s hand slide down the wing towards its base and when it finally reaches there, a surge of energy pulses through Cas and he still his hips, mouth hanging open in a silent moan and Dean smiles at him. His Grace is reacting to Dean’s touch and it just about sent him over the edge.

“More…Dean…please.” He’s able to find Dean’s mouth again and kisses him between moans and whimpers.

This is definitely different than anything that Dean has ever experienced before. By this point, he is beyond worrying about why it’s different. He doesn’t even care anymore, too busy being swept away by waves of pleasure caused by Cas pumping him, Cas moaning his name, and Cas being, well…Cas.

He hears Cas’ pleas for more between their wet and passionate kisses and, of course, he obeys. He lets go of Cas’ waist with his other hand and slips it into the feathers of the opposite wing. He quickly skims through the silky feathers until both of his hands are on the soft flesh where wing joins body. He starts to rub his fingertips into the flesh, loving the feel of his wings vibrating against the touch.

Cas throws his head back and moans loudly, “Fuck! Dean!” He brings his head back down and rests it in the crook of Dean’s neck, panting and still thrusting his and Dean’s cocks through his precome soaked hand. He tries to hold back, for the fear of embarrassing himself, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care anymore due to the fact that he has never been this riled up before. He suddenly feels a warm liquid oozing down his back and quickly realizes what it is, “Oh, God…Dean…I’m-I’m sorry…” He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, still breathing heavily.

Dean didn’t even blink at the feel of the oil. He was so lost in feeling all of Cas that it wasn’t until Cas is apologizing that he realized something was different. “Uh…why are you sorry, babe?”

“You, uhh…rubbing my wings like that seemed to have stimulated my oil glands. My wings have never been touched before and your foreign touch has seemed to…cause them to leak.” He cringes and hopes that Dean doesn’t freak out on him. This is kind of a freaky thing if you’re not used to it but, he thinks, that the oil can come in handy in some way.

“Oh…” he begins, “well…it’s like built-in massage oil, huh?” He smiles up at Cas as he rubs his hands through it again and begins rubbing the spot on his back where wing meets skin.

“Or…” he softly whimpers, “we could use it as something besides massage oil.” He smirks and leans back down to kiss Dean. He squeezes himself and Dean one last time, “I need you inside me. Please.” He whispers, “I need to feel all of you.” Even though Dean had physically been there over these past few weeks, he still missed him. Sure, it was Dean. But it wasn’t his Dean. “Please.”

“Of course, Cas.” Hell, the ‘please’ was not even necessary in a situation like this. Unfortunately, that would mean having to move his hands out of Cas’ wings. Or, at least, one of them. He moves his right hand back into the wing, making sure to get his hand good and slicked with the oil before moving it away. He trailed it down Cas’ back and dug his finger down the cleft of his ass until his finger found his entrance. He presses the first finger in and begins to work it in and out.

“Oh, Dean…yes…” He slowly begins rocking back on Dean’s finger. He places his knees on both sides of Dean’s abdomen and leans all the way forward on him, giving him better access. He lets out a breathy moan against Dean’s ear and begins nibbling on it, “More…please.”

The hand that’s still in Cas’ wing keeps rubbing back and forth, through the short, coarse feathers and into the longer, softer ones. “Mmm…I’m gonna give you everything you want, sweetheart.” He purrs as he slips in a second finger. He can tell that Cas is wanting it bad, so he doesn’t give him much time to adjust before he starts moving them again, scissoring them open and closed.

Cas is mumbling something along the lines of, “There. Right there…there…ahhh…” He throws his head back once Dean finds that sweet spot inside of him, “Fuck! Oh my-Dean!” He roughly pushes his ass onto Dean’s fingers that are scissoring him open. It’s all too much and not enough at the same time. He reaches back and grabs onto Dean’s wrist and pulls his hand away, pulling it up to his mouth and he slowly licks each finger.

“Oh fuck, babe.” Dean breathes. God, that was hot. Everything about Cas is hot, but he’s still able to surprise him from time to time.

“Dean. I’m ready for you. Come on.” He says after releasing Dean’s hand.

Dean moves his hand between them and lines himself up for Cas, resting his other hand on Cas’ hip to help guide him down, feeling him sink lower and lower until he bottoms out.

Cas finds Dean’s hands with his own and laces their fingers together. He leans forwards, resting Dean’s hands above his head against the headboard and continues to move up and down, setting a slow pace for themselves. He wants to drag this out for as long as he can, but he’s not sure how much longer that will be.

Dean keeps his eyes locked on Cas’ as his hands are pinned above his head. All the other times they’ve done something like this, he always knew that there was no way out if Cas ever wanted to keep him there. Now, he’s not so sure, but he has no intention of testing that theory out right now. Like Cas, the slow pace has him moaning and rocking his hips up into him.

He finds Dean’s lips with his own and softly whimpers into them with every brush against his prostate. He pulls away to nibble on Dean’s jaw, softly muttering an “I love you” into his skin.

“I love you, too.” He whispers back, finding Cas’ lips with his own and he squeezes his hands even tighter around Cas’.

He slams his ass back down onto Dean and removes his hands from Dean’s, but uses his Grace to keep them in that position. He leans into Dean’s ear, “You’ve got Grace too, beloved. Try it on me.”

“You’re making it really hard to concentrate.” He breathes.

“Well, as an angel, it’s important to learn to use your Grace in times where you are distracted.”

He remembers breaking the dish earlier and while it’s unlikely to break Cas like that, it still worries him. He tries to focus on pinching Cas’ nipples. Like before, he wants to start small and work his way up to the bigger and better things. “I’ve been an angel for like, not even half a day. I’m pretty sure that there’s a bit of a learning curve here.”

He feels slight tingling on his nipples and he sits up with a smirk on his face, “Very good, Dean.” He braces his hands on Dean’s torso and rocks back and forth, with Dean still inside of him. “Mmm. I’m willing to forgive your lack of skills concerning your newly obtained Grace only because you feel so amazing in me right now.”

“Did I…did I ever tell you…you look amazing…stuffed with my cock?”

“Hmm. Are you just saying that because you want me to release your hands?” He smirks and reaches his hand back, cupping Dean’s balls in one hand while using his other hand to pump his own, and neglected cock.

He moans when Cas squeezes his hand, “I’m just telling you because it’s true, babe. If I wanted my hands free, then I’d mojo them out myself.” He was pretty sure he could do it, but Cas knew that Dean liked it when he was bossy.

He smiles, “You’re always so good to me, Dean.” With a quick thought, he releases his hold on Dean’s wrists and rolls them over, putting Dean on top.

Dean quickly settles himself between Cas’ legs and both his hands end up in the other angel’s wings that are laid out across their bed. His fingers are buried deep into the dark feathers as he begins to roll his hips down to thrust into him.

Cas can’t bring himself to use his words anymore. All that is coming from his mouth are various moans and whimpers. He claws at Dean’s back with just the right amount of pressure as he wraps his legs around his hips and meets each thrust with precision.

Dean’s own moans of pleasure convey that everything that Cas is doing is nothing short of awesome. He continues to rock into Cas, building the pace a little faster after every few strokes, hoping to find that sweet spot. He continues to roughly run his fingers through Cas’ wings and he gently tugs at the feathers as he searches.

Dean does find that sweet spot inside of him and Cas sees nothing but white. As an involuntary reaction, his wings flare out to the side and end up knocking the lamp off of Dean’s nightstand. “S-sorry…” He mumbles.

“Don’t care.” He says before crashing their lips together, “Fucking love taking you apart like this, Cas.” He sucks on Cas’ tongue as it enters his mouth and continues to slam into his angel.

He uses one of his hands and lightly tugs on Dean’s hair and uses his other hand to wrap around his neglected cock and begins stroking himself in time with Dean’s thrusts. “Dean…I-I’m close…”

Dean moans louder at the tugs on his hair, “Good.” He says, opening his eyes and looking into Cas’. He loves seeing Cas face when he comes. He slightly adjusts his hips, so he’s slamming into Cas’ prostate on every thrust, “Let go, Cas.” He purrs in his ear, knowing that he’s right behind him.

Cas throws his head back and continues to stroke himself. Dean’s thick cock slamming into his prostate is too prefect. He wraps his legs tighter around Dean and tries to pull him even closer. His entire lowers abdomen is on fire from his oncoming orgasm and before he even realizes it, his cock is spurting hot and heavy between his and Dean’s stomachs. “Dean! Oh, fuck!” He gives himself one last tug, ensuring that he’s got it all and wraps himself around Dean, riding out the waves of pleasure as he continues to get pounded into.

Watching Cas come like that is perfect for Dean. The sounds and feel and sight of Cas beneath him, crying out his pleasure is intoxicating to him. He manages to continue thrusting until he’s sure that Cas has rode out his own orgasm completely. From personal experience, he knows how good it is to be fucked though an orgasm like that.

He continues to ride it out with Dean, whispering soft assurances into his ear like, “Yes, Dean…just like that…you’re so good for me, beloved.”

His own will power runs out and he’s now coming, “Cas…ahh…fuck…” If he was in the proper mindset, he’d be surprised that he could even form words right now. The thing is, he doesn’t even realize that they’re not in English, but Enochian. Cas gasps, completely awestruck. He releases deep inside Cas while softly tugging on his feathers again. When it’s all over, he rests his forehead against Cas’, kissing him softly on the lips.

The pleasure of Dean still lightly tugging on his feathers is almost enough to get him hard again. He brings his hands up to cup Dean’s face and softly brushes his thumb against the stubble, “Dean…I…you just spoke in Enochian…I can’t believe it.” He laughs lightly.

Cas’s words take a minute to catch up on his still reeling mind, “I did?” He asks, breathless. He’s a little unsure since he thinks that he would be aware of speaking another language.

 “Yes, Dean. You did.” A tear runs down his cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, Dean Winchester.”

“Aww, don’t cry, baby.” He whispers softly, kissing the tear away. “I’ve seen you cry enough today.”

He kisses Dean and rubs a hand through his hair, “I guess that my short time as a human has taught me about my emotions and my inability to control them sometimes.” He pulls Dean and lays beside him, turning into him and pulling him close while nuzzling into his chest.

He wraps his arms around Cas and kisses his hair, “Or, you could just do it like me and ignore your feelings all the time.” He wonders if his feelings would affect him less as an angel. “It’s probably not the best way to deal with them, though.” That’s what he was taught by his dad while growing up. You had to be tough and keep it all inside. Don’t let it show or someone will just use it against you. “So yeah, just forget I ever said that.”

Cas’ heart breaks for Dean. Not in a condescending way, though. It’s more of a ‘my lover is hurt so I am hurt’ way. He knows that Dean isn’t too fond of expressing or talking about his emotions. “I don’t want you hiding what you’re feeling from me, Dean.” He kisses his chest. “We can learn to express ourselves together.”

Dean softly sighs and runs his fingers through Cas’ feathers without a thought. He finds it soothing. Much like the same way he finds running his hand through Cas’ hair soothing. “I don’t want to hide from you either, Cas. If I want anyone to know the real me, it’s you.”

Cas hums in contentment at the soothing strokes of Dean’s hand in his wings. “We can figure it out together, Dean.” He grabs Dean’s hand in his own and brings it up to his face to kiss it.

“Yeah, together.” He says quietly as a small smile appears on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part of the fic where it turns in to a case-fic, I guess?
> 
> Erica and I just kept writing and it was fun for us.
> 
> I've always been a little concerned about fics running on way longer than they need to, so I'm trying to be aware of that as I post the next few chapters.
> 
> But, keep in mind that there's still some issues going on in Heaven that need to be fixed. ;)
> 
> It'll get there. I promise.

They’re both content to just stay in bed forever, just enjoying each other’s presence. Dean smiles contently due to the fact that he can actually _feel_ Cas’ Grace resonating through him. It’s exciting and calming at the same time.

His thoughts are shifted and he wonders, “Hey, Cas? Do I have wings now?” It sounds absurd to ask, but his soul is now sporting Grace, so all logic seems to be flying out of the window.

“I’m not sure…” Cas lays back and looks at the ceiling. “I believe that you did not obtain wings instantaneously. But rather, they’re growing. It’s hard to tell for sure, right now. We will just have to wait and see. If you did have wings, we would know in a few days.” He really wishes that he will have wings. He wants to Dean to experience what he feels when his lover brushes a delicate hand through his feathers, the jolt of pleasure that radiates through his body is indescribable.

Dean shuffles over on his side so he can lay his head on Cas’ chest. Looking over the angel’s profile, “I never, in my life, thought that I might be growing a pair of friggin’ wings.” He chuckles softly. “If I get wings, does that mean that I’ll be able to zap all over the place and sneak up behind you when you least expect it and scare the shit out of you?” Yep, he was totally going to do that. As much as he loved Cas, he’s got some payback coming.

“The difference between when I did it and when you will do it, is that my intentions were pure. I never meant to startle you.” He laughs and kisses the top of his hair.

“I told you at least 20 times to give me a warning. So I’m not buying the ‘pure intentions’ line. I think you knew exactly what you were doing after so long. You got some kind of kick out of it. I mean, a whole freaking room, and 99% of the time, you showed up _right_ behind me.”

“What can I say? I like your behind.” He murmurs in Dean’s ear and Dean reciprocates with a playful nudge.

“The whole ‘personal space’ issue, God, I was an idiot back then.” He said, running a hand over his face. He had spent years pretending he didn’t know what he felt whenever Cas was around.

“Don’t give yourself such a hard time about it, Dean.” He places his fingers under Dean’s chin and pulls him up for a kiss. “I didn’t know that the feelings I have for you was love until shortly after the time I became human.”

“I finally figured it out when you were, well…crazy. Of all the times I could have realized, it was finally when you and I went to go get Baby out of lockdown. Right before we iced Dick and got sucked into Purgatory. When I told you that I would rather have you, cursed or not.”

He pulls Dean up for another kiss, “It was after you rescued me from April. Your face when you saw that Gadreel had been able revive me, made me realize that I never want to hurt you in that way again. You brought me back here and I thought I could finally be with you. It wasn’t until you told me that I couldn’t stay that I realized that I didn’t want to be anywhere else but with you. But, you needed me to leave. So I did.”

Dean tightens his arms around Cas and squeezes him a little bit tighter. “I still feel really bad about that, Cas.” He had from the moment he found out that he was going to have to ask Cas to leave. He probably always will feel bad about it. “One of the reasons I never told you how I felt was because I didn’t know if you could feel that way about me.” He knew that Cas had many more emotions than your average angel, but he still thought that ‘love’ was a bit of a stretch for him.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean even tighter and nuzzles his cheek. He didn’t mean to bring up being kicked out to make Dean feel bad. “Before I became human, I don’t think that I would have been able to feel that way for someone else. All I knew was obedience. You, Dean Winchester, taught me that I didn’t have to obey. You taught me about having feelings. I always knew that I felt something stronger for you. I just didn’t know what it was until I fell. I learned, very quickly, about my emotions and how to express them.”

“That’s sort of what I thought.” One of Dean’s biggest fears had been for him to pour his heart out to Cas, only to have him stare back at him like he made a Star Trek reference. You could always tell that Cas’ gears were turning in thought, but things never clicked for him. “I’m just glad that we ended up here.”

“Me too.” He leans down and kisses Dean again. “So, is there anything else you’ve wanted to try not that you’re an angel?”

“Well…” he thinks it over for a few seconds, “the whole ‘healing people’ gig is pretty cool. I can’t tell you how many times that would’ve come in handy on hunts.”

Cas smiles at him, “It does come in handy. Especially with you two since you constantly insist on throwing yourselves in the midst of everything and you constantly get hurt. It was tiresome, having to constantly heal you both. 

“Hey, we only called you for the really bad stuff.” Dean chuckles, “Hunting’s a dangerous job, but someone’s gotta do it.”

Cas chuckles and rolls himself to lie on top of Dean and he slowly presses soft kisses all over the freckles splayed out. They end up lying there for the rest of the day, wanting to make up for lost time and they can’t think of a better way to spend it.

 

* * *

 

A few days have passed since Dean was resurrected as an angel and they have been, to say the least, awesome for both Dean and Cas. The whole, angel-on-angel sex was beyond amazing due to Dean getting over his hang-ups on trying to use his Grace in bed. He was always so worried about hurting Cas, which is ridiculous because he had shot and stabbed him the first time they met and he turned out unharmed. Yet, he was worried about pinching his nipples too hard.

Cas tries, and fails, to be so patient with him by explaining the complexity of using one’s Grace to achieve mundane activities.

He tries to not laugh at the look on Dean’s face whenever he tries to use his Grace for anything, but right now, he’s doubled over in the chair in their room, laughing. It was Dean’s morning to make their bed and Dean was hell-bent on using his Grace to complete this chore.

“Dean!” Cas giggles.

“You’re not helping, Cas.” Dean says, glaring at him.

“You look constipated! You need to relax.”

He focuses back on the bed and closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again and waves his hand over the bed. Pillows, sheets, and blankets softly ruffling as they fall into their correct position on the bed.

Dean quietly celebrates before looking back over to Cas, “Do why do we make the damn thing anyway? We don’t sleep anymore and we’re only gonna mess it up again when we get horny.”

“We makes the bed because we are not slobs, Dean.” He stands up and walks over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “Plus, it’s fun to see how messed up we can make it.” He says with a wink.

“So, you’re saying that I’m a slob?” Dean asks with a grin as he wraps his arms around Cas. “I had never made my bed before you came along.” It probably had something to do with growing up in motels because the maids always took care of it.

“No, I’m not saying that at all.” He smiles and pulls Dean into him. “There’s a lot of things I’ve never done before you came along as well.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I know for a fact that there are a lot of things that you never did before me.”  He smirks as he leans in for a quick kiss.

He feels his Grace responding to Dean’s touch. Ever since he got his own Grace back, the pull towards him has been getting stronger and stronger, almost as if it’s in a constant state of yearning for him. He wonders if Dean can feel it too. “Dean? Can I ask you something? It might sound weird, but…”

“You know you can ask me anything, babe.”

“Do you, umm, _feel_ your Grace inside of you? Like, do you feel some kind of a pulling or a burning sensation whenever we are together?” He feels ridiculous asking this. Of course Dean can feel it, but this is something different, almost like their being melded together. Their two separate quantities of Grace coming together to form one. He’s heard of this happening among other angels before and never thought it would happen to him.

Dean listens to Cas and nods. Yeah, he can feel his Grace. As well as the ‘pull’ that Cas is referring to. “Yeah, I do.” He softly moves one of his hands to cup Cas’ face gently. “When I’m not close to you, I feel like a part of me is missing. Like I can’t be whole again until you’re with me again.” He feels like a lovesick teenager straight out of a Hallmark movie saying this crap, but every word is true.

He smiles fondly and turns his head to kiss Dean’s hand on his face. “Good.” Dean’s affirmations solidify his thoughts on the matter. “I’ve only ever heard of this happening between angels. There isn’t an English word for it but, umm…” he tries to think of something similar for Dean to understand. “Do you know what soul-mates are? That’s the closest thing I can compare it to. But it’s much more than that due to the complexity of our Graces. We, as angels, have a more…intimate relationship with our Graces than humans do with their souls.

He looks around the room to try and find something to use as a visual diagram. He grabs his glass of water and Dean’s glass of scotch. “You see these cups?” He asks as he hold them up. “They represent us.” He pours the water into the scotch and then he pours the mixture back into the water cup. “And this…” he holds up the single glass of mixed liquid, “represents us. It’s a process, but we seem to be experiencing the beginning stages of it. I assume that our bond will become…greater, in a sense.”

The whole ‘soul versus grace’ thing is still sinking in for Dean. He knew exactly what Cas meant, though. The Grace inside of him was so hot it almost burned him, but in a good way. Like a really hot bath that you have to sink into slowly.

“So, you’re saying that we’re eventually going to become one? Like what happened to Eddie Brock and Symbiote. You know, Venom?”

Cas tilts his head in confusion, “Yes, I know Venom. But, the combination of Eddie Brock and Symbiote resulted in something negative and evil. You think our love is negative and evil, Dean?”

“That’s not what I meant at all, babe.” He smiles as he shakes his head, “It was just the first thing that popped in my head when I thought of the whole ‘becoming one’ thing. Our love is the exact opposite of negative and evil.”

He smirks, “Good.” And leans in to kiss him.

Leave it to Sam to interrupt a moment such as this, “Cas! Dean! Come check this out!”

Dean had leaned into the kiss and just as it was starting to get good, his moose of a brother had to go and interrupt. “At least he didn’t pray this time.” He says with a soft sigh and grabs Cas’ hand as he leaves to look for his brother.

 

* * *

 

“I, uhh, hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?” He smirks lightly.

Cas shoots a quick glance to Dean and smiles, “Nothing we can’t continue later.”

Sam grimaces, “Uhh, thanks for that. Anyways, I’ve been checking out the headlines across the country, to see if anything weird pops up and I found something that could lead to a potential case. Wanna go and check it out? If you’re, I don’t know, up for it? I don’t know how you’re feeling with this whole…” he gestures between Dean and Cas, “angel-thing you’ve got going on.”

“I’ve had a few days to adjust. I think I’m up for it.” He’s more than up for it, really. It was nice to be able to take a break for a while, and being cuddled up next to Cas for more than half of that time was even better. Angel or not, though, he would always be a hunter first and he had been getting an itch to take out some evil. “So what are we up against this time?”

“So, there’s been a string of missing people over in Lynden, Washington. Each of the victims were found within hours of each other in the exact same spot in the woods with everything hollowed out inside of them. Organs, bones, muscles, everything. Leaving only their skin behind, in one piece. It was like something sliced them open and sucked everything out.”

“Hmm.” Dean says with a raised eyebrow as he listens to Sam describe the case. “Maybe, like, spider monsters?” That’s the first thing that comes to his mind when he hears about sucking out the insides of something. “Awesome, so, why don’t we head out? Check out the place, see if there’s some kind of link between the victims or if someone’s just been getting hungry.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sam closes his laptop and heads towards his room to pack a bag for the trip.

“I’ll go get a bag ready for us.” Cas says before he kisses Dean. “You sure you’ll be okay?” He tries to remain nonchalant about the whole thing, but he’s still a little worried about Dean.

“I’ll be fine, babe.” He smiles as he returns the kiss. “You go get the bag and I’ll go get Baby ready.

When he turns to walk towards their bedroom, he decides to stretch out his wings a bit and poofs himself to their room. When he arrives with a small breeze sweeping through the room, he smiles to himself.

 

* * *

 

Dean finds Baby parked in the Bunker’s garage. He still thinks that he and Sam are a couple of idiots for not finding the garage sooner. Leaving Baby out in the cold didn’t always settle well inside of Dean.

But now, she’s parked in the safest place she can ever be. He pops open her hood to check her fluid levels and everything is in tip-top shape.

Once tire pressure, gas, and oil levels have been checked, he remembers the First Blade. He also remembers that it’s locked in the most secure vault they have there, and Sam has the key, thankfully.

He shoves any thoughts on the First Blade out of his head and decides to see what’s happening on Angel Radio, but he quickly tunes it out because nothing exciting is happening there.

Sam walks in a places his bag in the backseat and closes the door. He turns to Dean, “So, we haven’t really talked much since this whole ‘angel’ thing. You’ve practically locked yourself in your room with Cas this whole time.”

“Yeah, we had some catching up to do.” He smirks lightly as he leans against the side of the Impala.

“Yeah, I figured.” He laughs lightly. “Not that I’m not happy for you, because I am. I just want to know how you’re doing.”

“I’m good, though, Sammy. It’s all different, but, it’s way better than the road I was heading down before.” He had told Cas, a day or two, after he got back how he felt when he had died. How he knew what he was becoming. Sam’s smart enough to figure it out on his own, too.

“Well, I’m glad, man.” He smiles and pats his brother’s shoulder.

“So am I.” He answers truthfully. Something that has been getting easier to do for him, lately.

“What the hell is taking Cas so long?”

“I’m right here, Sam.” He walks in the garage and places his and Dean’s bag in the backseat and climbs in. “Let’s go!”

“Let’s go, then.” Dean says as he slides in the front seat. He starts Baby up and the roar of the engine echoes in the garage. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Baby.” He runs his hands over the steering wheel and puts the car in reverse and backs out of the garage.

Cas chuckles lightly in the backseat and Dean makes eye contact with him in the rear-view mirror. “Don’t worry, Cas. You’re still my number one.” He winks and Cas blushes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I am so sorry that it's taking me so long to update!
> 
> I promise that I haven't abandoned this fic!
> 
> NSFW towards the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also, the town the boys visit is, indeed, the town I live in :D And the farm they go to is my second-family's farm. And I crack up at the because of the fact that they hate everything about Supernatural and I just laugh at the fact that I wrote them into a fic. Haha! But, seriously, I love that family so much and they've actually helped me through some seriously tough times.

They arrive in Salt Lake City about twelve hours later and Sam yawns from the backseat as he stretches out his arms, “Look, I know that I’m in the minority here, but I need to sleep. And not in a car. On a bed. Can we please stop somewhere?”

“We could just have Cas mojo you to sleep.” Dean jokes, but he starts scanning the signs on the side of the highway for a place to sleep for the night.

They settle when they see the neon-glow of the Sleep Well Inn’s vacancy sign and Dean parks in front of the office to go check-in. Sam ends up falling asleep in the backseat and Cas climbs out of the car with Dean.

“Dean,” he whispers, “come here.” He pulls Dean away from the Impala in case Sam were to wake up. “The way I see it, we have two choices: We can give Sam a room, have him think that we checked into a room as well, and then we can zap over to Lynden and check out the area where the victims were found. We can’t get too involved in anything because we need to make sure that we get back in the morning for Sam. Or, we could stay here and waste a night together.” He winks, “Your choice.”

“Shit, Cas, you can’t just make me choose like this!” He runs a hand through his hair as he thinks it over. A night curled up in bed with Cas or the chance to get a jump on the hunt to figure out what’s going on before they get there with Sam. “Let’s go check the place out really quick, then come back and spend a few hours in bed before Sam gets up,” he finishes with a smile.

“As you wish,” he smiles and kisses Dean.

They get a room for Sam and a room for themselves. Cas opens the door to the Impala, “Wake up, Sam. We got you a room.” He hands him the key, “It’s 118.”

Sam grumbles and grabs the key and his bag and trudges over to his room, mumbling a quick ‘goodnight’ to them both.

Dean smiles as he watches a very sleepy Sam walk away, his sleepy/tired walk is looking no different than it used to when he was younger.

Once the door to Sam’s room is closed, he turns to Dean, “You ready?”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s go,” he smiles and takes Cas’ hand in his own.

A rush of wind goes by and they quickly find themselves in Lynden.

“It’s a small town so it shouldn’t take long for us to find someone who may know something about the victims.” Cas sees this as the perfect opportunity for Dean to hone in on some of his skills as an angel.

They look around and notice that the busiest place in Lynden on a Saturday night is a Dairy Queen.

They walk inside and sit at a booth and Cas glances around at all the teenagers in the lobby and decides to try something, “Dean, look around at all these people and try to read their minds. What can you see?”

“What?” Dean asks around a mouthful of his Oreo Blizzard that he can’t even taste, aside from the molecules. Old habits die hard. “Like, _actually_ read their minds? Now?”

“Yes,” he answers, matter-of-factly, “We don’t have time to go around and ask them individually. With a small town like this, word will quickly spread around that two suspicious looking men, who no one has ever seen before, are asking about the victims.”

“At least we’re two suspicious _good_ -looking men, huh, babe?” Dean winks at him with a smile.

Cas rolls his eyes and sighs, “We run a greater risk of alerting the culprit that we’re here. Plus, you need to practice some of your newly-obtained skills,” he smiles as he hooks his foot around Dean’s ankle.

“Okay, so, mind reading. Can’t be that hard, right?” He looks around the restaurant, studying a few people close by, trying to tune into their thoughts like he had earlier with angel radio.

Cas gets a laugh or two from Dean’s face when he’s concentrating on something and the silence is finally broken a few minutes later, “Alright, so the kid with the pimples is bummed because they’re out of butterscotch sauce. Blondie over there want Brad over there to ask her out. The guys working the register hates his life and wants to go home and watch Game of Thrones.”

“Is that all?” He asks, amusedly. “Well, I am proud of you. But, did you read everyone’s mind? Because if you did, you would know what I know.”

“Nah, I’ve only gotten around to those three. It takes me a minute to…” he pauses, trying to find the right way to word it, “find the right frequency. I have to dial in each person to hear what they’re thinking. So, just tell me what you found.”

“Fine. You see that woman over there?” He nods his head towards the woman sitting in the corner booth, “Her boyfriend was one of the victims. Apparently, she and her boyfriend would come here every Saturday night after their date nights,” he pauses and tilts his head in concentration, “And…she’s just made this easier for us,” he laughs, “That’s a first. So, apparently, the bodies were found on a farm on the outskirts of town. She just came from there. We should go there and see if we can find anything.”

Dean glances over at the woman in the corner booth. She, clearly, had the look of someone who was grieving with dark bags under her eyes, messy clothes, and hair in a nest on top of her head. Sounds like we know where our next stop is,” he stands up and grabs his keys out of his pocket before he can realize that his Baby isn’t here. He laughs lightly, “I guess you’re driving tonight, babe.”

Cas stands and laughs, “Looks like you’re right.” He walks with Dean to the parking lot and grabs Dean’s hand in his own and in the next moment, they’re standing in the middle of a grassy field that seems to be overrun by cows. Cas smiles softly and walks towards one and begins to pet it.

“Dude, you pet cows?” He asks with a laugh and wonders why the cow hasn’t bolted yet. Having been around a few cows of his own, Dean learned that they just run away from any human.

Ah, that was it. They’re not human. Neither of them.

“So, wait, is this an angel thing, too?” He asks, walking over to the cow Cas is petting, giving its ear a soft flick, “They’re just cool with us?”

Cas slaps Dean’s hand away from the cow’s ear, “Not at first. They were frightened because we resemble humans. But I’m able…uhh… _we’re_ able to communicate with them. They might be able to help us since one of them might have seen who or what has killed the victims.” He walks over and sits on the ground next to one of the calves and begins petting it. “Just try it. See what one of them says to you.” He knows that Dean hates this. He knows he hates animals, too. But they’re just here to check things out before the real hunt can actually begin so he figures that Dean could use the practice.

“Okay. Fine. I’m talking to the damn cow.” He sighs and turns towards the cow whose ear he was just flicking, “Hello, cow,” he sighs and turns back towards Cas, “This is really stupid, babe. I can’t-“

“Just shut up, Dean. Talk to the cow.” He continues petting the calf by his side without even looking up at Dean.

Dean sighs dramatically and turns back towards the cow. After a few minutes of silence, “It’s not working,” he whines, “It’s just thinking about grass and maybe going to sleep.”

Cas rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself, “You’re such a child sometimes, Dean.” Cas gestures towards the calf lying beside him, “Here, try talking with him. He knows something and won’t stop talking to me about it. Come here,” he waves an arm at Dean, motioning for him to sit.

With a sigh, Dean sits between Cas and the calf.

“Try petting him. It’ll strengthen the connection between you.”

“I don’t like petting things that aren’t you or my car.” Okay, that maybe sounded weirder than he meant it to, but he means it and Cas smiles at him.

Dean reaches a hand out and pets the calf and surprises himself at how soft he is. “Hey, Hamburger, how’s it going?”

Cas nudges him playfully, “Take this serious, Dean.”

“I’m trying here, Cas. It’s just…all new for me, okay?” Cas had told him that he was around when that fish first crawled out of the water, so he thought it was safe to assume that the angel had millions of years of practice, here.

He takes a deep breath and looks down at the calf again, and this time, he tries to look into the cow in order to hear his thoughts or something. “Uhh, he said that there was a big, scary thing that he thinks could eat him.”

“Good,” he smiles and rubs Dean’s back, “At least we have confirmation that it’s a monster and not some homicidal maniac.”

“Well shit, babe, I’m gonna feel bad for leaving him out here,” he runs his hand over the calf’s back, “I wasn’t supposed to get attached to the cows, Cas.” From what he’s getting from the calf, the thing coming out here is some kind of large, looming shadow thing and it scares the crap out of the little guy.

“I know, Dean. It’s never easy,” he stands up and pulls Dean with him, “It doesn’t seem as if the monster is eating any animals, though. We can come back and check on him when we bring Sam, if you’d like.”

He gives Hamburger a quick pat on the ear and turns towards Cas, “No, best not to let Sam know about this.” He was pretty sure that he would never hear the end of the teasing.

“Well, we are going to have to come back here anyways, so I don’t think Sam would notice if you checked on Hamburger,” he smiles at him.

“Alright, babe. But we can never let him know about Hamburger,” he laughs, “Ready to go?”

Cas threads his fingers between Dean’s, “I’m ready if you are.”

“Yeah. Let’s go,” He gives Cas’ hand a squeeze, thinking that they had done pretty good for the short amount of time they were here.

A quick second later, they’re back in Salt Lake City, standing next to the Impala.

Cas opens the back seat and grabs their duffle bag, “Do you have the room key?”

“Yeah, we’re in room 117.”

A minute later, Dean is locking the door behind him and Cas. “You know, we could have just zapped back to the bunker and saved us some money,” he laughs as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“You and I both know that you would spend the entire night worrying about Sam.” He kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his coat and drapes it over the back of one of the chairs. He undoes his tie and flings it across the room as he flops on the bed. He pats it, signaling for Dean to come closer.

“You’re right,” he admits with a sheepish smile as he removes his own jacket and boots and moves to lay down beside Cas and drapes and arm over his middle and pulls him closer.

He wraps his arms around Dean and starts rubbing his back. He leans down and kisses his head, “You know, I miss sleeping. It was always so relaxing and such an efficient way to pass the time.”

“Yeah, I miss it, too,” he says, leaning into Cas’ touch as his own hand rubs up and down Cas’ side. “But, I was honestly not sleeping much before I got my wings. So, I guess I’ve had more time to get used that than any of the other angel powers.”

“Speaking of your angel powers, you’re doing great with learning to work with them. I’m proud of you,” he pulls Dean’s jaw up towards his to kiss him.

“I’m just trying my best, here,” he smiles softly before he meets Cas’ lips.

“Seriously, Dean. I will always be proud of you. Everything you do is always for the benefit of others. Which is way more than I could ever say for myself.”

“Thanks, but don’t be too hard on yourself. We’ve all made mistakes, babe.”

“Some mistakes are far worse than others,” he mumbles to himself as he sits up in the bed, moving to take his shirt off. He doesn’t like being in bed with one and after he does the last button, he shrugs it off his shoulders and tosses it to the floor, pants soon following after.

While Dean can’t really top Cas’ whole ‘New God’ thing, he knows that he’s far from innocent in the grand scheme of things – breaking the first seal back in the Apocalypse days, tricking Sam into letting Gadreel in, the whole First Blade thing, almost becoming a demon – yeah, he’s had his fair share of fuck-ups over the years. But there’s no point in bringing any of it up since it all led for them to end up here, together. Which is all that matters anymore.

Dean slips his shirt over his head as well and wiggles out of his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers since that’s all he normally sleeps in anyways, well, if he slept anymore.

Cas reaches and grabs for the remote and they both wrap their limbs around each other, settling back in their bed, “Wanna watch TV?”

“TV sounds good,” he mumbles as he leans closer to Cas, settling his head on his chest, “Bet they have Casa Erotica,” he grins, knowing porn isn’t really Cas’ thing, “Or Dr. Sexy.”

A surge of warmth runs through Cas’ body as Dean settles in next to him, feeling his own Grace reaching out for Dean’s as he caresses his back softly. Dean can feel it too and it only makes him snuggle closer.

As Cas flips through the channels, he comes across a woman moaning obscenely. Not sure of what the fuck to do, he just stares intently as Dean lies there amused.

Cas eventually snaps out of it and changes the channel, “Sorry,” he mumbles. He eventually settles on the Discovery Channel and a documentary about bees.

“No worries, Cas,” he smiles and places soft kisses to the angel’s chest. “Bees are cooler anyways.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he smiles as he curls his fingers through Dean’s hair.

As Dean continues peppering light kisses along Cas’ chest, Cas exhales shakily and grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him up to meet his lips with his own.

Pain had never been something that bothered Dean all that much before and now that he’s an angel, he couldn’t care even less about it. He just sees it as a way of his lover getting him where he wants him and he can enjoy being pushed around in bed by Cas.

It’s all teeth and tongue but neither of them can bring themselves to care. He pushes Dean over and moves to straddle his hips and leans down to kiss him again.

He kisses him back and runs his hands down Cas’ sides and onto his hips, gripping him tight and pulling him closer.

Their bond has been growing stronger and stronger with each passing day and right now, everything is Dean and everything is wonderful. He grinds down on Dean’s hips with his own and gasps into Dean’s mouth.

They’re so lost in each other that they can’t even bring themselves to think about anything else.

Cas slowly starts peppering his kisses down Dean’s law and moves down his neck, onto his chest, and down to his stomach. He bites down on the elastic waistband of Dean’s boxers and pulls them down, exposing him. He grabs onto the boxers and pulls them all the way off and tosses them across the room to land amongst the other pieces of discarded clothing. Dean hums in contentment when Cas looks back at him.

“You know you’re amazing when you look like this, right?” He marvels at what’s beneath him and runs his hand through Dean’s hair, locking eyes with him.

“I think you see me in a way that no one else does, Cas.” He’s sure of that, as no one has ever or will ever look at him the way Cas does.

He hums and swirls his hips over Dean’s once more, “That’s because I know you. Inside and out, Dean. I look at you, and I feel nothing but love.”

Dean knows that he can’t argue with that, knowing that Cas had pulled his sorry ass out of the Pit, rebuilt his body from the ground up, and even stuck with him, for the most part, through thick and thin. He caresses Cas’ face and brings him down for another kiss, not knowing how to respond with words so he tries through his actions.

He moves back down and licks one of Dean’s nipples, swirling his tongue around it and bites softly at it. He moves down and leaves a line of wet kisses down his stomach until he reaches the base of Dean’s cock and kisses up the shaft. He pauses at the tip and licks at the slit, gathering the small amount of liquid in his mouth, humming at the taste.

One of his hands slips into Cas’ hair, “Oh fuck, Cas,” he breathes and he pulls tightly on the dark strands.

Loving the tug on his scalp, Cas groans before wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock and begins bobbing his head up and down on it, swirling his tongue around it before pulling off again with a smirk. He reaches up and grabs a pillow by Dean’s head, sneaking a quick kiss on the lips and a wink.

He brings the pillow back down and gently lifts Dean’s hips and places them on the pillow. He leans back down to settle in the space between Dean’s legs. By placing his arms under his thighs, he’s able to tilt Dean up so he can have better access and rests his hands on Dean’s stomach. “You ready?” He asks when he meets Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, babe,” Dean smirks, “Always.”

Cas adjusts a little bit more to where Dean’s thighs can now rest on his shoulders. He begins by placing wet kisses along the inside of Dean’s thighs and makes his way down towards his entrance. He licks at it a few times to get it nice and slick so his tongue can slide in with ease. He pulls off with a hum, “You’re so beautiful, beloved. I love you like this.”  He moves back in to continue sucking and licking at Dean’s entrance.

Cas certainly knew what he was doing and soon enough he had Dean moaning rather obscenely. His hand, once again, found Cas’ hair and tightens his grip as the pleasure increased. His other hand was around a fistful of sheets, moaning, “Oh, fuck.”

Dean’s moans make Cas’ cock ache to the point where he needs some kind of release and he needs it now. He continues working at Dean while one of his hands slides down to his own cock to begin stroking himself. He’s close. Too close, so he stops stroking and decides to focus on Dean some more.

He breaks away from Dean’s entrance and leans up to lock eyes with Dean before crashing his lips into Dean’s. Having been turned into putty in the angel’s hands, Dean complies with ease when Cas coaxes him to suck on his fingers. He takes each finger into his mouth individually and makes sure to get them good and wet.

Cas bites his own lip, stifling his groans from the sight before him.

“Breathe for me, Dean,” he whispers as he moves down to kiss and nip at Dean’s neck. Dean tilts his head, giving more room for Cas, “I am,” he answers as he feels Cas slides the first finger in.

Since it had been a while for Dean, he didn’t want to hurt him. But, then again, things were different now. For the better.

He bites down on Dean’s neck after realizing that he couldn’t hurt him anymore and moans at the tightness of Dean around his finger. After sliding it in and out and few times before adding another. He moves his lips from Dean’s neck up to his lips, wanting to feel Dean’s breaths and moans as they escape his lips.

Dean gladly meets his lips with his own and nips at the angel’s mouth before sliding his tongue in, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

He figures that Dean is ready enough after having three fingers slide in and out with ease and wonders if they even need to go through the process of prepping like this anymore, but he’s willing to experiment in the future.

He pulls off of Dean’s lips to rest his forehead against Dean’s as he slides his cock in. “Oh, fuck…Dean,” he hisses at the tightness as he bottoms out.

Dean sighs at the sensation of Cas on him, in him, and all around him. He wraps his legs around his angel’s waist and pulls him deeper.

Cas locks his lips with Dean’s as he picks up the pace with his thrusts as Dean loosens up, searching desperately for that sweet spot inside of him and it doesn’t take him long. Dean arches his back with a cry as Cas’ thrusts get deeper and harder, pleasure increasing.

He swallows Dean’s cries of pleasure and reciprocates with his own. He closes his eyes and can sense that his Grace is on some kind of auto-pilot as it desires to come in contact with Dean’s, though he’s not sure how that’s supposed to happen. Dean can’t help but notice this…presence coming from Cas and he’s not sure what to expect from it all but he reaches his Grace out to meet with Cas’. All they can tell is that it’s very overwhelming and it all reaches it climax when they finally meet in a flash of heat and light and pleasure, Cas’ wings unfurling and manifesting above them both.

Dean blinks and the next thing he can see is Cas’ wings spread out above him and it takes his breath away, even as Cas continues pounding into him. He reaches his hand out to grip onto Cas’ wing and he knows he’s a goner, “Cas…Cas…” he breathes, not being able to form a proper sentence as his release sneaks up on him, coming hot and hard between their bodies.

As Dean curls his fingers into the jet black feathers and slightly tugs on them, it pushes Cas even closer to his release. That, plus Dean already painting their stomachs with his release is enough for him to stumble over into the most intense orgasm ever, cock pulsing hard and fast inside Dean and they’re lost to everything but each other in this moment. He continues thrusting through it and once he’s spent, he slowly slides out and flops beside Dean, curling his arms around him and pulling him close.

Dean tilts his head to capture Cas’ lips in a lazy kiss and they lie there, trading soft kisses and touches in silence, riding out the post-orgasm glow as long as they possibly can.

Cas pulls Dean closer and snuggles into his neck, “Mmmm…” he hums, “Post-sex cuddling. My favorite.” Dean kisses the top of his head, “Mine, too,” he whispers.

Cas giggles after a moment of silence, “You know, in all my years of observing humanity, I’ve never witnessed sex like this. We should win some sort of an award or something,” he laughs.

“I think the award is that we get to have the most amazing sex ever,” he says with a bit of a smirk. “And you’re just the kinkiest little angel, aren’t you? Watching humanity get off over the years.”

Knowing that Dean would say something like that, he smiles, “I was merely observing, Dean. I was charged with watching over humanity.

“Yeah, _observing_ ,” he giggles.

Cas responds by placing a chaste kiss against Dean’s chest as he rises, “I’m going to go take a shower. Sam will probably be awake soon and we still have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Don’t use all the hot water,” he calls out as he watches the angel walk naked into the bathroom.

If being human taught Castiel one thing, it would have to be that he needs to take joy in the simple things. He finds himself standing in the shower when the thought that he doesn’t even need to take them anymore crosses his mind. He could’ve just used his Grace to will himself clean, but this is more pleasurable. The hot water cascading down his body feels good as the steam clears his mind. Granted, he won’t need one as often now that he’s an angel again, but that doesn’t mean he won’t. Plus, shower sex with Dean has been proven to being fun, so yeah, they’re gonna keep taking showers.

He comes out of the shower about 15 minutes later with his, or Dean’s (they’re not quite sure anymore since Cas refuses to give them back), hanging low on his hips as he runs a towel through his hair to dry it.

“Hurry up and shower, Dean. I heard Sam moving around next door so he might be over soon.”

Dean hums as he looks at Cas, “It’s a shame cause you’re looking really good in my clothes right now,” he winks.

Cas rolls his eyes and throws his towel at Dean as there’s a knock on the door, “Guys? You awake? Or…decent? We gotta go! We still have a 12 hour drive ahead of us.”

Cas opens the door to let Sam in, but Sam sees that Cas is half-naked and Dean’s bare ass walking into the bathroom, “Uhh…I think I’m okay,” he gestures towards the Impala, “I’m just gonna wait in the car. And hurry your ass up, Dean!”

“Keep your panties on, Sam. I need 10 minutes,” Dean yells from the bathroom.

“Umm…actually, give us 15 minutes, Sam,” Cas mumbles as he closes the door on Sam.

Sam turns away, laughing lightly at the two people he loves most in the world, “Couple of teenagers, sometimes, I swear,” he scoffs as he waits in the Impala.


End file.
